


Love Will Follow

by TeaTweet



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Ned lives, eventual love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTweet/pseuds/TeaTweet
Summary: When King Robert offers Sansa Stark to any who can best him in cyvasse, what will happen if Sandor Clegane wins?





	1. The Betrothal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, criticism is welcome! I wont become a better writer without it!

“Ned! What is the meaning of this?” yelled Catelyn.

“I… Oh Cat what have I done? How can I of agreed to this farce? What will we do?” cried Ned. 

“Even though I cannot stand the idea of our sweet girl marrying that brute of a man, this was still proclaimed by the King. We cannot do anything about this, hopefully he is a kind man and will cherish our beloved daughter. Maybe if Robert had arranged Arya to marry this man, maybe she would be able to defend herself if he is anything like his brother.” 

“Mother? Father?” whispered Sansa while still hiding behind the solar door.

“Sansa what are you still doing up? Why are you out of bed?” asked Ned.

“Jeyne was just telling me that there is talk of me going about the keep. Father what is going on? The servants are all saying that it is a pity for me to marry such a man. Who is this man?” exclaimed Sansa.

“My dear, King Robert got it through his drunk head-“

“NED! He is our king. Even though I do not agree with this man, he is still our King and we must respect him. We do not know if he has spies about!” yelled Catelyn.

“You are right my dear, as I was saying, our dear King Robert was into his cups and promised your hand in marriage to the first man to best him in cyvasse. Prince Joffrey immediately asked the King to play against his sworn shield as a jest, especially since no one was able to beat the King so far. Well the sworn shield won. I’m so sorry Sansa. The king will not hear my protests against this union. But you are to marry Sandor Clegane, also known as the Hound.”

“Father, Mother, I- I will respect the Kings decision. I have heard talk about this man. I have heard disturbing talk about his older brother but they have said that the Hound, I mean Ser Clegane, is not as gruff and mean as The Mountain. He is allowed to protect the heir of King Robert. That has to mean something?” Though the idea of marrying the princes sworn shield was daunting, outright terrifying, Sansa still was relieved she no longer had to marry the Prince. 

“Oh my sweet child. You are truly your mother’s daughter. You have her grace and poise that your siblings do not possess. Robert will not budge on this matter. You deserve a better match. You deserve a man gentle, brave and strong. The Hound may be brave and strong but I fear he will not be gentle.” 

“Father, if I may speak out of turn, but I am not your only child. The king has made his decision. Robb can still make a prestigious match. As can Arya. Yes, it was my dream to be the next queen but after spending my time with the Prince I can attest that he is not my beloved Joffrey anymore. Honestly he has never been my beloved. I am glad that our betrothal did not and cannot happen. And the Hound, I mean Ser Clegane, appears to be friends with the King. I have seen them talk during the feasts. But just because he is friends with the King does not mean he will be gentle and kind. But I will be brave, for you all not just for our family’s reputation. Mother, your Tully words are ‘Family, Duty, Honor’ and I will stand by those words.” Cried Sansa before she ran out of the solar. 

Sansa ran towards her room hoping to not wake up Arya. She didn’t need the questioning to answers she does not have. Repeating the words of her house, Sansa fell asleep.  
When she woke up she noticed that Arya was not in bed, she must have went to the training yard when the sun rose.

“What am I going to do? How do I approach him today? Maybe a simple smile or favor? Oh I am not like Jeyne, I cannot simply flirt like her.”

Calling her maids to help her get ready her mother came walking in with a trail of maids holding gowns. 

“I found a few of my dresses befitting that of a betrothed woman. Yesterday I sent this dress to be altered to add the black.” Handing Sansa a simple yellow gown with black lace trimming Catelyn fluttered around the room to grab Sansa’s hair brush. 

“Why yellow and black, mother?”

“I suppose since Clegane is a minor house Septa Mordane did not feel the need to mention the colors of the Clegane house. Yellow and black are the colors, along with the sigil of three hounds. We will let you try on this gown and make the fittings so that you may wear this dress for the day. Ser Clegane has already informed me that we are to make any dress you desire for he has the coin for it. I suppose with all the tourney’s he has won he has collected quite a fortune. Ser Clegane also mentioned that you will want for nothing, my dear.”

As her mother was talking Sansa was trying to process all the information. Ser Clegane must have coin, he surely has won multiple tourneys. He just won forty thousand at the Kings tourney not too long ago. But what about her dreams of a handsome knight, one like the songs she has heard her whole life. 

“Sansa, it is time to put on your dress.”

Once the dress was on and it fit perfectly, Sansa looked at herself in the mirror. She really did look like a woman of 18. She looked mature and a spitting image of her mother. 

“Mother?”

“Yes?”

“Will… that is to say… do you think Ser Clegane will ever find me beautiful?” whispered Sansa. 

“If he doesn’t then that man is a fool. However, I do not think you will have to worry about whether or not he will find you beautiful. Every man desires you. But I want to give you a word of warning.” 

“And what is that?”

“You are aware of Clegane’s face? Love, this man has dealt many hardships in his life. Even though he is not the type of man that I would have picked for you to wed, he has proven time and time again on the battle field that he is fierce and will protect those he cares about. He may be mean but that is because of how people treat him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Sansa, when you first saw him what was your first thought?”

Remembering seeing the Hound on his fierce horse wearing a dog helm scared her. When he removed his helm she had audibly gasped and looked away. His face seems to come from those stories that Robb and Jon would tell her and Arya to scare them at night. 

“I suppose I was afraid. His face is horrific, I don’t know if I could bring myself to even kiss him.”

“Dear, imagine having this disfigurement rather than being the beautiful daughter you are and think. Wouldn’t you be angry that no one will see you for who you are? He must have to deal with no woman wanting to look him in the eye, he took up this chance to marry you because this might be the one chance to marry. The one chance to have a family.” Sansa was surprised because she hadn’t thought like her mother had. She figured that she was being too harsh on him based on his face.

“Mother? What if he dislikes me? What if he can never open up to me because of years of others hatred of him?”

“Sansa, you are a Stark. Believe me when I say that no man can resist your charms. And if you can’t stand to look at his scars, look at the other advantages of being a warrior that he has, he is strong and will protect you till his dying breath.” With that Catelyn left with a swish of her skirts and a trail of maids behind her.


	2. The Meeting

“My lord?”

“Not a lord.” Came a gruff response.

“I am terribly sorry, Ser-“ Sansa was cut off by a the Hound.

“Not a Ser either.”

“If you are not lord or a Ser, then what am I to call you?”

“Sandor. Just call me by my given name, after all we are betrothed.” The last word came out like venom. Sansa’s face turned red and she started fidgeting with her lace sleeves. 

“Sandor, forgive my intrusion. You are obviously busy and I shall leave you be till you are available.” Sansa began to turn away when she felt a strong hand grasp her left shoulder. Remembering what her mother told her, Sansa turned around and looked straight into Sandor’s eyes. 

“So the girl is able to look me in the eye, is that it? Take a good look because you are destined to look at this till my dying days.” 

“My Lo- Sandor, you are my betrothed. I am aware that I am not what you may want in a lady wife but I would like to try to get to know you. I want to know the man that the men call the Hound.”

“Not much to know, I drink and fight. I protect that shit of a prince until I get drunk. Then I sleep. Lady Sansa, I am going to be honest with you. I was not aware of what winning that damn game would give me. I thought the king was just giving out coin. Was not aware I would gain the hand of the jewel of the fucking North.”

Sansa processed his words and gave him a small smile in acknowledgement. 

“Well then…” Sansa trailed off not knowing what to say. “Pardon my rudeness but…”

“Spit it out.” 

“Yes, of course. What I was wanting to say is, am I the type of woman you would want to marry? The King betrothed you to me without asking if I am who you desired.”

“Any man would desire you. Now stop fishing for compliments from this old ugly dog and leave me be. You know very well you are the most beautiful lady in this damn keep.”

Sansa blushed at his accusations. She really did not mean to be reaffirmed of her beauty but hearing him acknowledge he desired her and thought she was beautiful did give her a sense of security.

“I am sorry my lord. I did not intend to sound vain, I only-“

“Stop with your damn courtesies. You sound like a chirping bird. Saying of those pretty sayings your lady mother and septa taught you? Listen here and listen well, I can tell when you are lying so forget all the shit they have taught you. I do not want to hear bullshit, tell me what you are saying and be done with it. Don’t waste my time on chirping.” snarled Sandor.

“This chirping- that you call it- is how I have been raised. I am a lady and a thorough bred one at that.” Spat Sansa. She was embarrassed for her outburst and was waiting to be reprimanded. 

Out came a bark of a laugh that startled her. 

“So the little bird gets her feathers all ruffled and loses her manners.”

“I did not mean too, I am so sorry-“

Sandor raised his hand to cut her off.

“That was only meant as a jest, I am just surprised that you are not stern like the other ladies in this damn keep.” 

Sansa was surprised to see that his eyes were no longer angry, the outside of his eyes began to soften and crinkle in a way she thought made him look happy. 

“Go on back to your nest, little bird. Run off to your family as demand that the King break your betrothal to me. I will tell the King myself that you deserve someone who is a lord with an established family. Someone fit for your station.”

“No.” Sansa was surprised at her own response. This is what any girl would dream of. Being able to get out of a betrothal not of their choosing. 

“No? Girl do you even realize what it is I am offering? I’m offering you a chance to go run back to your beloved prince and ask to be his bride again. Leave me!”

“NO! I do not want to be the next queen if it means I must marry Prince Joffrey. I would rather be stuck in a betrothal with anyone but him.” Yelled Sansa.

“So you have finally wised up to that little shit. Surprised that you were able to see his cruel ways already. So being saddled to this old dog is better than anyone else, is that it?”

“I…don’t know. I guess time will tell, is that not right Sandor?” Sansa blushed at using his name.

“Well I can promise you one thing, I will not be cruel to you. I am sure you have heard the whispers about my brother. I want to assure you that I am not him. I will not hurt you physically. But I cannot promise you that I will be kind. I have never thought of having to marry and take care of someone that is not myself. I am sorry little bird that I am not the man from your songs that you dream of.”

“That may be so, but my father promised me a man gentle, brave and strong. You have proven yourself to be brave and strong. Now you started to show me that you can be gentle.”

“I-“

Sansa raised her hand to cut him off as he did before.

“I believe that you have never had the opportunity to feel like you deserve kindness. I hope that our marriage will allow you to feel like you can be a man of your own. Now I must go back into the keep to try on new dresses. You did say I will want for nothing.” With a small smile and curtsy Sansa left Sandor Clegane’s presence.


	3. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already have this story mostly finished, so I will be updating whenever I have the time to do so!

During her walk back to her family’s solar Sansa couldn’t help pondering everything that the Hou- Sandor had said to her. He did admit that she was beautiful and he desired her. The thought gave her a fluttering feeling in her stomach. Prince Joffrey never once called her beautiful, only that he was pleased with the betrothal. 

To celebrate the betrothal Sansa was wracking her brain of what to give her betrothed. 

“Sansa dear, you look like something is troubling you. What’s wrong?” Came from her father who was sitting at his desk reading some scrolls.   
Sansa didn’t even realize that she had made it to the solar. 

“Father, when you and mother became betrothed did mother present you with any gifts? I am trying to figure out what Ser Clegane would want.” Sansa wrung her hands in worry desperately wishing she was talking to her lady mother instead. 

“Well, your mother and I were betrothed soon after my brother died. You know that, but she didn’t have time to make me something. That being said, she gave me a cloak that was meant for Brandon. But it had the Stark sigil so it worked as a gift also for me.”

“I suppose I could make him a new cloak. He will need one for his new status. But I don’t think I have ever made something so large before. How will I get his measurements without his knowing?” 

Scratching his chin, Ned sighed “Well maybe I can send someone to get his measurements and have some tunics and clothes made for him. Under the pretense as a gift as my future goodson.” He stated with a small wink.

“Oh thank you father!” 

“What are you two conspiring about?” Catelyn walked into the room to find Ned with the mischievous glint in his eyes that makes him look so young. 

“Father has agreed to commission Sandor some new clothes fit for his station! This will allow me to make him a cloak from the measurements! I must begin at once, mother can you help me?”

“Of course my love! Go down and find the seamstress to order the clothes. Also, we can go to the market so that you can pick out the fabric yourself.”

At that Sansa rushed out of the solar in a flurry of skirts. 

“Ned, do you think Sansa is beginning to feel something for Ser Clegane?”

“I just don’t know. Some of the men were telling me that Sansa was talking to the Hound. They said that she looked fearful but soon she was smiling up at him, unafraid of his face. She must get her courage from the Tully side.”

“Ned, you know that she only gets her manners from my side. Thank goodness because the Starks are brutes.” Catelyn said while laughing.

“Brutes you say? Well your brute of a man requires a kiss.”

“A kiss you say, well that can surely be arranged my love.”

\---------------------------------

Sansa ran to the seamstress before she retired for the evening. On the way across the courtyard she saw that some of the Kings men were sparing. Quickly scanning for Sandor she spotted him sparing with Ser Jaime Lannister. He was obviously a fierce and strong warrior. For a second she could admire Sandor’s physique. 

“Sansa! There you are!”

Sansa turned around to find Jeyne shouting out to her from across the yard. 

“I just heard about your betrothal! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“To be honest, I just heard about it this morning! Today has just been going by so fast that I can hardly keep up with it!”

“Well Sansa, at first I was worried for you because of the Hound is not fit to be with a lady such as you. But then seeing him without his tunic on, I believe you will be very happy with him.”

“Jeyne! That is not proper!”

“It is not but you are blushing!”

Indeed Sansa was, she felt that her whole body was on fire and feared that she looked like a tomato. 

“Oh Sansa, I did not mean to embarrass you. But I believe it is perfectly normal to be able to admire your betrothed.”

“I know. This has just happened all so fast. Just a short while ago I wanted to marry the prince. I thought he was the man from my songs. Golden hair and handsome, but he is not as kind as I once thought. Maybe Ser Sandor is not at all what he seems. Prince Tommen and Princess Marcella enjoy his presence, I have even seen the princess telling him stories. So maybe, just maybe he is a good man. I got to talk with him today and was gruff but not all together mean.”

“Jeyne!” Called Jory from the keep. “Jeyne you are needed by your father!”

“I am so sorry Sansa, I must leave you. Please tell me more of your talk with the Hound tonight at supper!”

At that Jeyne ran back inside the keep. Sansa laughed at her friend and continued on her path towards the seamstress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is my first work, critiques are welcomed!

“I would like to formally announce the betrothal of Sandor Clegane and my daughter Sansa. May the gods look over your betrothal and soon-to-be marriage.” Ned raised his goblet to King Robert as a thanks. 

“Let the feast commence!” bellowed King Robert.

Through the roaring of men getting drunk and eating their fill of food, Sansa sat awkwardly next to Sandor. He had barely even looked at her, even in her new dress of his house colors. Not even a compliment! 

Sansa leaned into Sandor and asked “How was your day, my lord?” 

All she received was a huff from her companion. That settled it, she had to try harder. She decided to gently place her hand on top of his wrist that was on the table. Now he has to pay attention to me. Everyone is watching, he wouldn’t dare to snatch his hand away and thus embarrass me.

“What game are you playing at little bird?” Sandor said, not even looking at her but instead looking into his wine.

“I do not know what you mean. I am just showing affection to my intended.” 

“Affection eh? So you want everyone, especially your family, to see that you are happy in this farce of a betrothal? Yes, let them see that you want to be the Hounds bitch.” 

Sansa flushed at his words, upset that he would say such a thing to her.

“Why must you be so mean. Just because you don’t want to marry me doesn’t mean you have to be rude to me.” Sansa said with a wobbly voice.

“You really think I don’t want to be married with you?”

“Yes, I am sure you are going to marry me and then continue going to a house of ill repute. Is that not so? I have heard the rumors of the type of man you are, drunk and whoring. I will let you know, when we marry that will not happen. Do you understand?”

“Looks like the bird is a wolf after all. No little bird, I will not go out to the ‘houses of ill repute’ as you call them. This is…” sighed Sandor, trying not to look in Sansa’s teary eyes. 

“This is what?” 

At this point the dinning hall was full of merriment. 

“Maybe I can escort you to your chambers? We can talk in a more private setting.” 

“Yes my lord.”

The walk to Sansa’s chambers was a silent one. They could still hear the laughter and crashes of plates from across the keep. 

“What did you mean, my lord?”

“Lady Sansa-“

“Since we are in private and we are betrothed, call me Sansa.”

“Sansa, you are too good for me girl.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Enough with your damn courtesies! You know exactly what I mean! Look at me.” Sandor growled at her. Pulling her into a well-lit hallway. 

“I am looking at you, ser.”

“And you can see that I am an ugly beast. You are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on-“

“Thank you-“

“No, let me finish!” yelled Sandor. “I don’t even deserve to walk next to you, let alone even look at you. Sansa, you should be begging the king to have him break the betrothal.”

“Oh Sandor” Sansa sighed and put her hand on his ruined cheek. “The exact reason you are giving me is the reason I still want this betrothal. Many lords are pronouncing their worthiness to me, but I don’t want that. I want someone who will try their best to be the knight from my songs.”

“You don’t know what you want.” Sandor said but still leaning into her hand. 

“I do. I may not know you yet, I may not even care for you yet. But I want you to know that I do find you worthy of me. The king feels that you are worthy of me. That is the greatest honor any lord or non-lord can achieve.”

“Sansa-“

“Please let me finish. Yes, you are crass and have no manners. But I keep thinking about our first meeting today. Sandor, you made me speak out of turn. You made me get all flustered and let me speak my mind. I am still reliving that conversation any chance I get. You let me feel brave and in charge of my life. I thank you. No one has ever let me forget my manners.”

Sandor scoffed at that, not believing one word.

“Girl, you had me fooled that’s what. You act like a damn septa in front of company and when we talk you get your feathers all ruffled.” 

Giggling Sansa replied “Well I get to not act like a lady around my family. My lady mother does reprimand me on my manners but as long as I am not as wild as Arya, she doesn’t seem to mind. I grew up with older brothers so I learned from an early age to deal with difficult men.”

“Difficult eh?”

“Yes difficult! So far you have not given me a reason to break this betrothal. No, don’t interrupt. Your face is one of a warrior. Sandor, you have more courage in your thumb than anything I could ever hope to have. Your face is ugly, I will admit. And it is hard to look upon it, but I am trying. I find that your eyes calm me when I feel like I will flinch because   
of your face. I hope, may the gods bless us, that we will be happy together. I shall be faithful to you, I want you to know that.”

Sandor rubbed his face in exasperation. “You mean to say that if a handsome knight were to name you his Queen of Love and Beauty, you wouldn’t want to be with him?”

“Why would you be worried about that, considering your record I believe it will be you naming me your Queen of Love and Beauty. But tourney’s aside, I will remain faithful. However, I will require the same respect from you.”

With a sigh Sandor responded “I don’t know what is going through that pretty little head of yours, but I will only be with you. Any man would be a fool if they chose to go to whores instead of staying with you. Sansa you are the most beautiful woman in the world.”

At that point they had reached Sansa’s chamber. 

“Good night, my lo- Sandor.”

“Good night, Sansa.”

With that Sansa walked into her room. She closed the door and leaned up against it trying to calm her beating heart. Without thinking, Sansa threw open her door and ran back out into the hallway. She saw that Sandor had not made it that far. 

“Sandor!”

“What is the meaning of-“

His words were cut off when Sansa ran at him and threw her arms around his neck. He had no choice but to hold onto her tightly. 

“To mark the beginning of our future together, will you kiss me?” Sansa breathlessly asked. 

A fool would turn down that offer and Sandor was no fool. 

The kiss was awkward to say the least, but to Sansa it was the perfect kiss. As Sandor helped her back to the ground, she became bashful and embarrassed. She had no idea what came over her. 

“Go to sleep little bird.”

“Yes of course. Goodnight.”

Sansa quickly turned away, trying to suppress her smile and feeling her face heat up from either embarrassment or desire she did not know. 

“Sansa?”

Sansa turned around, maybe a little too eagerly to hear what Sandor was going to say. 

“May I escort you to the first meal in the morning?” Sandor said in a sheepish voice. He still had his hand touching his lips as if he dreamt the kiss.

“Yes you may, Sandor.”

With that Sandor turned and continued walking down the hall not believing his luck.


	5. The Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, criticism is welcome! I will not be able to improve without it!

“Good morning Sansa.” Catelyn Stark said while waltzing into Sansa’s chambers.

Sansa rose her head up from her soft pillow to only slam her head back down. She thought that she should not of drank so much wine last night. But then she remembered the kiss. Her heart began to flutter just thinking of Sandor. 

“Sansa, it really is time to get up.” 

“I am sorry mother, I guess the festivities just made me oversleep. The feast was so enjoyable that I hardly wanted to go to bed from the excitement!”

“Well that is only natural, my dear. I remember the feast that was made to honor your father’s and I’s betrothal.” Catelyn trailed off sighing. She remembers the feast like it was yesterday. Seeing Ned Stark being his usual dashingly handsome self and giving her such a sweet smile before escorting her into the feast. 

“Mother?” 

“Sorry dear, just got lost in the memories.” Catelyn said with a sweet smile.

“May I ask you something?”

“Of course, my love. Ask me anything, what else is a mother for?”

“How did you know that you were in love with father?”

“Sansa, are you beginning to have some feelings for your betrothed?” Catelyn was surprised that her sweet little girl was growing up so fast, and beginning to have feelings for the Hound.

“What? Oh…I…maybe?” Sansa was flushed from head to toe in embarrassment.

“Well don’t be so embarrassed. This is a good thing, my dear. Being able to have affection going into your marriage will be a blessing. Not many people get to say they are in love with their husband. Do you think you will be able to love Ser Clegane?”

“I-I think I will. Oh mother. Last night was wonderful. I will admit I did get angry at him.”

“Wha-“

“Oh not like in a frightful way that Arya feels. I mean that we had a little misunderstanding. During the feast when we were sitting together. But he listened to me! None of the other lords who have tried to court me have ever let me say what I feel!”

“Did you still remember your manners? After all, you are still a lady.” Catelyn said in a stern voice, but Sansa knew that there was a small smirk on her lips.

“Well-“

“Sansa!”

“Sandor-“

“Sandor? Sansa, you have to address him properly. This formality cannot be heard from the other members of the keep. At least until you are married. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mother. San- I mean Ser Clegane told me that when we are in a personal setting and it is just us that I may address him by his name. But he let me speak my mind, mother! He even laughed at a few things I said! I feel like I can be the person I am around family with him, unlike the stuffy Lady Sansa the court deems I be.” Sansa was talking a mile a minute and smiling from ear to ear. She couldn’t believe how happy she was!

“Oh my love, that is wonderful! I felt the same with your father, but your father was quite a ‘stuffy’ man as you so put it. It did take a bit to get him to show his character.”

Still lost in her own world, Sansa slowly put her fingers to her lips remembering her very first kiss. This did not escape Catelyn’s notice, but she felt glad that Sansa is beginning to develop feelings for the Hound or so they call him. 

“Sansa, why don’t we keep your hair down today? Your hair is so beautiful that Ser Clegane would have to admire it. And why don’t we get one of your new dresses on?”

Sansa still was not paying attention. Catelyn sighed and began getting Sansa’s gown together.

“Sansa, the faster you get ready the faster you can go eat and then see if the seamstress has taken Ser Clegane’s measurements!”

At that Sansa bolted from the bed to begin the day. Remembering that Sandor was to escort her to the first meal made her more nervous. What if her gown doesn’t make her look beautiful? Will he like her hair down?

“Sansa, your maids are here to help you get ready. I am afraid I need to check on Rickon and Bran this morning. I at least need to try to tame Rickon’s curls before he runs off to the training yard.” Catelyn left and allowed the maids into the room to begin getting Sansa ready.

Before long, Sansa was in a simple grey dress with her hair in loose curls down her back. With a smile of approval from her maids Sansa made her way to the hallway where Sandor was waiting for her. 

“My lady.” Sandor said while offering his arm to her. Sansa gladly took it, feeling like she was walking on air. She had to admit, they were a striking couple. Him with his large frame and scares complemented her tall frame and beauty. Walking to the hall, Sansa realized that she could get used to this.


	6. The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I didn't get to post. I am just not happy with this chapter. Ill post the next as soon as I can.

“Ned! Old chap, where are you off too?” Bellowed King Robert from his seat at the table.

“Your grace.” Ned said while bowing.

“Oh, don’t be like that! We are alone, are we not? Don’t put all of these airs on, you are so much like Cat now a days.”

“Robert,” Ned sighed “what is it you need?”

“Oh nothing really, I just have hardly seen you since your daughter’s betrothal! How are you?”

Begrudgedly Ned Stark took a seat across from Robert. Resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face, Ned said “I am going to be frank with you, Robert. I am not particularly happy with this betrothal.”

“Ned, I made a promise and I couldn’t break that promise to the winner. You know that.”

“I understand, but Sansa’s hand was not yours to give.”

“I am the king, am I not?”

“Yes, your grace.”

“Then do I not have the authority to command the people?”

Ned could see that Robert was not quite understanding the situation. He doesn’t have to deal with a daughter being forced off into a marriage, well not just yet that is.

“Robert, I had just wished for a better match for Sansa. Wouldn’t you want the same for Myrcella?”

“Ned, the Hound has earned my respect. He is fierce and protects those he is loyal too. Is that not what you want for your Sansa?”

“Of course that is what I want.”

“Then you are having other doubts about this union? Are you not?”

“Yes I am, Robert. It’s just… do you think the Hound could ever love my daughter? Please, be honest.”

Giving Ned a hard stare, Robert sighed and said “To be honest, I don’t know. I know that he will care for her and not take any other women. I can’t see why someone would do that, but Sansa is a beautiful girl.”

“Robert, how do you know he won’t see any other woman? How can you be so sure?”

Drinking the rest of his wine from his goblet and waving his hand for the servant to bring him more, Robert said “I have known the Hound since he was a teenager. That was when he came into my service, as you know. Over time one would hear talk about people going to brothels, especially if they are in the kingsguard. I do not ever recall hearing Clegane going to see a woman. Well actually that’s not true…”

“What happened?”

“Well,” Robert sighed wondering if he should betray Clegane. “That woman hurt him, actually more of embarrassed him. It was the talk of the keep. Apparently he paid his coin for the woman and she took one look at him and then promptly passed out. He terrified the poor girl. But who can blame her. None of the woman wanted the coin that much. The owner of the establishment told him that he could not look for entertainment there.”

Ned processed that information, feeling sorry for the lad. Not even a whore could look him in the face and do their job. Hell, they don’t even have to look at his face. 

“So you are saying that he has held onto his vows ever since?”

“I do believe he has. Looking back at the feast, your daughter was able to look at him in the face. That must mean something. So to answer your question, I do think he will be able to love her. Even if she can’t in return.”

“Thank you, Robert. You have alleviated my concerns with this betrothal. My thanks.”

“Now enough with this emotional shit, I have been dying to go on a hunt. I hear your forests are filled with game. Let’s set out for a few days, just like we used before as children”.


	7. The Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get a chance to truly edit this chapter. So, as always, criticism is welcomed!

“Arya! Give it back!”

“What is the meaning of this?” Said Catelyn as she walked into the family solar. She quickly observed the scene in front of her. Arya was on top of the mantel, standing and holding something to herself. Sansa was jumping up and down trying to reach Arya. 

“Mother, Arya took my embroidery that I was working on!”

“Arya! Give that back to your sister this instance! Honestly, what is the matter with you?”

“But mother!” Arya began to climb down the mantel while grumbling to herself.

“Arya, why did you take your sisters embroidery?”

“And you better not lie or I will send Sandor on you, he can smell a lie you know!”

“Sansa that is enough. Leave us while I talk to your sister, alone.”

“Yes, mother.” Sansa left in a huff before running back into the room to take back her embroidery.

Sighing Catelyn sat down and beckoned Arya to sit at her feet. “Why did you take your sisters embroidery?”

“Mother, it really isn’t a big deal. I was just messing with Sansa.”

“Arya, it obviously was a big deal. If you wanted to just mess with your sister, then you would have just hid her work. You wouldn’t have climbed onto the mantel and be so reckless.”

Arya grumbled and wrung her hands while avoiding eye contact with her mother. 

“It’s just… I…would…”

“Use your words, Arya. You are a lady. A lady does not stumble over her words.”

“Why does Sansa get to be so good at everything? She can act like a lady without even trying!”

“Arya, you are perfect no matter what. Of course I wish you had better manners like Sansa, but you are still the perfect little lady. But I have a feeling that isn’t all you are upset at?”

“Well Father said that when Sansa gets married, her and the Hound will be staying at Winterfell until the Hound becomes the lord of his own keep. But that’s not fair!”

“Why is it not fair? Don’t you want your sister to stay at home?”

“Of course I do! It’s just…” Arya sighed, willing her tears to stop from falling onto her lap.

“Arya, calm down and stop your tears. Why are you crying?”

“It’s just Father said when I get married off I will have to move away! I don’t want to leave home. I don’t want to leave you and father! It’s not fair!” Arya at this point was crying  
hysterically, clutching onto her mother with all of her might. 

“Oh Arya, it is not fair. But hopefully when the time comes for a betrothal to be made, you will truly love your future husband.”

“But I don’t want to get married! I want to fight in battles with Robb and Jon!”

“Arya you will do no such thing! Your father will forbid this, so don’t even think of that as a future.”

Sighing, Arya let go of her mother while wiping away her tears.

“Look, we don’t know what life is going to bless us with. But whatever happens, know that your father and I will make sure that we are giving you the best life we can. We don’t want you to be in an unhappy marriage.”

“You promise? The lords that have visited the keep have all been horrible!”

“I know, my dear. I’ll promise you something, any match that your father and I present to you, you will have the chance to deny them. But I want you to think long and hard about each match. Don’t turn them down just because you don’t want to get married.”

“Really? You will let me do that?”

“I always keep my promises. Now I know you well, Arya. Is there someone that has caught your eye from around the keep?”

Arya flushed into a deep red color and quickly bolted from the room.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Little bird, I was wondering where you had fluttered off too.”

Sansa turned around to see Sandor looming over her. If he had approached her like this just a few weeks ago, Sansa was sure she would have run off screaming. Now, his face and height no longer scare her. In an odd way, it comforts her. She sees how the people in the keep are fearful of him. Sansa knows that with him by her side, they would make a striking couple. One that will cause people to respect them.

“I am sorry, my lo-Sandor. I was away working on a few projects for our upcoming marriage.”

“And what have you been working on? Isn’t this just a getting married at the sept and then having a feast?”

“Oh no! I am the first daughter to be married in Winterfell in generations! This will be a large affair! I have been working with the seamstresses to make sure your outfit for the wedding will be perfect. It will make you look so handsome.” Sansa said in a rush of excitement.

Sandor scoffed at that. “Sansa, the fact that you think a simple outfit will disguise my face makes you seem like a stupid little girl.”

Sansa felt like she was slapped in the face.

“Sandor, I didn’t mean it like that. I meant that I will find you handsome. I know nothing can fix your scars, but I have come to care for you in a way that I don’t really notice them anymore.”

“I don’t need your chirping courtesies. I know what I look like.”

“Yes, Sandor your scars are horrific and terrifying. But I have learned to look passed that. I do know that nothing will change your face. But doesn’t it mean something that I can look at you in the face?”

“Aye, little bird. You are too kind for the likes of me.”

“You deserve all of the kindness in the world. I will work until my dying days to make you feel loved.” With that Sansa rested her head onto Sandor’s chest. She could hear his heart beat going faster each second. 

“Little bird, you said loved.” Sandor’s face was even more gruff than normal. 

“Aye.” Sansa said mimicking his accent. 

“Does this mean you will come to love me?” 

“Oh Sandor, I know I will. Will you feel the same for me?”

“Sansa, you don’t even know the extent of my feelings.” They stayed holding each other until they heard the bells announcing supper.


	8. The Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! As always, comments and critiques are welcome.

Ned was walking back after collecting the letters. The keep was more crowded than usual, especially when the entire household was preparing for Sansa’s marriage. The king insisted that this wedding would be as grand as a royal wedding. But Ned doesn’t think the Robert understands that they need to have enough food in storage for winter. Heaving a sigh and opening the doors to the family solar he spied his beautiful wife sitting at his desk reading. Ned enjoys moments like this, when he can see his wife lose her serious façade and become the young lady he remembers. 

“Catelyn, you have a letter from you sister.”

“Oh thank you darling. Sorry I am using your desk, your chair is much more comfy than any of the others here.”

“Cat, if you love it so much why don’t you keep it.”

“You know I can’t do that, this is yours!”

Chuckling Ned shook his head and said “My dear, you are much too stubborn for your own good. You have been stealing my chair for as long as we have been married, why don’t you just take it. I usually sit in another chair while you work anyway.”

“But then where is the fun in that?”

Ned walked over to his wife and pulled her out of the chair to slowly wrap his arms around her waist. Swaying gently and resting his head on her hair, he breathed in and sighed. Ned loves the smell of his wife, rose and a hint of mint. This is the smell he thinks of when he has to travel and misses his beautiful wife. 

“Ned, what is the matter? Your heart is beating like mad!”

Pulling his wife’s head from his chest, he held her chin so she can look at him.

“My love, I am just worried about this wedding. Don’t you think Sansa shouldn’t be married off so young?”

“Ned! She is ten and eight. I was already married to you and I had already had Robb at that age! Come to think of it, shouldn’t Robb be married by now?”

“I wouldn’t think that you would be so eager to have your children out on their own so fast!” Ned said that as he tweaked Catelyn’s nose. 

Giggling, Catelyn responded “No, you know I don’t want them to leave. But they do need to get married. It has to happen sooner or later. Maybe we can make a match for Robb when all of the Lord’s families come. Of course we will get to choose. I do not want Robb to have a match with the Frey’s.”

“Catelyn, all of the lords are just as important as the rest. I think Robb should be able to choose his future wife.”

“Ned! You cant-“

Ned raised his hand to stop his wife from saying anymore.

 

“Cat, I want Robb to be happy. Don’t you want him to go into a marriage and be in love, truly in love, with his wife?”

“I suppose but this is just not how things are done.”

“Well maybe it is time to change how things are done. We are already in such a high standing, maybe Robb will find love with a higher born lady. But let’s be better than our own parents, shall we? Not marry our children off and then never see them again.” Rubbing Catelyn’s arms and continuing “Look at your sister, she got married off to Jon Arryn and forced to live in Kings Landing.”

“But Jon is a respectable man!”

“Yes, he is. But you have seen him. Would you be happy in that marriage?”

“Ned, I would be the devoted wife I was meant to be.”

“But you say that while being in a marriage that produced five children. All are healthy and beautiful. Jon has never been handsome. I just don’t want any of our children being forced into a marriage with someone they are not attracted too.”

Sighing and agreeing with Ned, Catelyn continued to hug Ned while counting her blessings that she was married to such a handsome man. 

\---------------------------------

“My lord, may I speak with you for a moment?”

Sansa had approached Sandor while he was talking among the other kingsguard. 

“Lady Sansa, what a pleasure to finally meet you!” Jaime Lannister was flashing his charming smile to Sansa, causing her to blush and look to the ground. He continued

“You are as beautiful as they say. I am surprised that there have been no songs written about you, my lady.”

“That’s enough Kingslayer.” Roared Sandor while getting up to lure Sansa away. 

Sandor led her to a quiet area in the keep, near the godswood.

“Sandor, you know he was just jesting. He doesn’t think I am that beautiful.”

“Little bird, he is not jesting. And I agree with him, you should have songs written about you.”

“You are much too sweet. I am sure singers will write songs about you and I, with your bravely and my beauty. Hopefully we will have a long and exciting future together.”

“Sansa, no songs would be written about me. But no more talk about this nonsense. What was it that had to travel across the keep to find me?”

“I have been working on a gift for you and I was just wondering… well…”

“The little bird was wondering if I got her a gift also? Is that it?”

Sansa looked down to the ground while biting her lip. Indeed that was what she was wondering, but she didn’t know how to outright suggest that he should give her a gift. 

“Well I did get you a gift.”

“May I have it now?”

“Sansa that would spoil the whole point of a wedded gift. I’ll give it to you after I say my vows to you. You have my word.”

Sansa looked around to make sure there were no one about before she launched herself into Sandor’s arms. Sandor froze for a second before wrapping his arms around her tiny frame. This is what Sandor likes most about Sansa, how she is not afraid of him and chooses to be close to him. He has never had a woman look at him with kindness, let alone someone who would be willing to touch him. Sandor loves so much about the little bird already, how she smiles at him when their eyes meet across the room. Or how Sansa would reach for his arm when they walk together. 

Holding onto Sansa and tightening his hold on her for a second, Sandor slowly let her down to the ground. 

“How about we head back into the keep, you are shivering and I do not want my future wife to get sick.”

“Truth be told, I was very warm and comfortable in your arms just now.” Sansa was still blushing, she could not believe she said something so forward to him.

“Little bird…” Sandor said in disbelief. He still could not believe that this wasn’t a dream.


	9. The Disagreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to upload. College got in the way.

“Ned, I need to speak to you. About something troubling.” 

Ned looked up from his desk to see Robert standing at the doorway of the solar. He stood up to bow to him.

“Your grace.”

“About this betrothal between your daughter and the Hound. Are you happy with it? Because it has come to my attention that there is another person who would be willing to marry Sansa.”

“Robert, you and I both know that you control this betrothal. You were the one who gave Sansa to the Hound. But all in all, I am pleased with how he treats her and I believe she cares for Clegane.”

“Now that causes a problem.” Robert sat down in one of the chairs by the fireplace. He gestured for Ned to sit with him. With a quick glance at all the work he still had to get done,   
Ned sighed and sat next to the king.

“What do you mean it causes a problem? Sansa appears to be happy with Clegane. Or have you heard otherwise?”

“No… I was honestly hoping you would say that you do not think Clegane is fit for your daughter. It would make everything a lot easier.”

“Robert, what did you do?” 

“It has come to my attention that Joffrey fancies your daughter. I am considering breaking your daughters betrothal with the Hound so that my son may marry her.”

“Robert! Do you know how much of a scandal this will cause? And what about Sansa? Does she even want to marry your son?”

“Do not talk to me that way, Ned. Know your place!” Robert stood up to hover over Ned. “Joffrey came to me and said that he thinks your daughter is the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. And I have half a mind to arrange this marriage. “

“But-“

“Let me finish.” Robert looked at Ned and noticed that he looked furious. “Ned, your daughter can now marry a prince. She will be the future queen. Is that not what you want for her? This is what every young girl wishes for. To be the next queen with fine gowns and jewelry.”

“Yes, that is what young girls want but I know that my daughter would not want that. She is already halfway in love with Clegane. This would break her heart if you make her marry your son instead.”

“She will be a dutiful lady and will agree to do whatever her father tells her to do. You know that.”

Ned got up and walked back to his desk. He can’t stop thinking about how his friend can do this to his daughter. How can he even think that his daughter can just freely be betrothed to any man, not even caring about her feelings in the matter? At this, Ned began to feel sorry for Myrcella. To have a father who doesn’t even think about a girls feelings, that they are just pawns in their own satisfaction.

“Robert, I will have to disagree with you for this. Sansa will be dutiful and follow her orders but it would break my heart to see her have to be forced away from Clegane. She is happy with him. You have seen them together, can’t you see how well suited they are together?”

“And if I commanded you to have her marry Joffrey?”

“Then if the King commands it, then it shall be. But mark my words, you and I will not be on good terms.”

“Is that a threat?”

“My king, Clegane is very fond of Sansa. How do you think he will react to her suddenly having to be betrothed to the prince?”

“I would take it with stride and find another lady wife.”

“So that battle you made us all go through because of my sister was just for fun?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sansa was walking down the hallways near her father’s study when she heard her father and the king talking in stern voices. She knew she really shouldn’t eavesdrop but Sansa   
felt that as long as she wasn’t pressing her ear to the door it wasn’t technically that. They were so loud anyway that anyone can hear them so this really wasn’t such a problem. 

“My king, Clegane is very fond of Sansa. How do you think he will react to her suddenly having to be betrothed to the prince?” Sansa heard her father say this but she couldn’t hear   
the rest of the conversation. Her heart began to beat fast causing her to not to listen to the rest of the conversation. 

Sansa knew what she had to do. Even if it causes her to be punished, she couldn’t stand even the thought of having to marry the prince. 

Opening the door to the solar, Sansa rushed in and yelled “You can’t!”

“Sansa, you are addressing the king. Know your manners.”

“I am sorry father, but I heard what you both were talking about. And my king, I would want you to know that I will not marry your son.”

The king, still surprised that perfect little Sansa would interrupt them he stood in silence. 

“Robert, I am terribly sorry for my daughter. Her emotions just got to her. Let us continue this conversation at a later time.”

“No, Ned. I want to hear what Sansa has to say. Clearly this conversation affected her in such a way that she felt the need to burst into the room. Let me hear the rest.”

“Well…” Sansa began to regret being so rash in her decision to run into the room. Wringing her hands she continued “I couldn’t help to overhear your conversation from the hallway. You both were loud enough that I could hear you both during my walk. I truly am sorry for overhearing your conversation, your grace.”

King Robert waved her hand to acknowledge her apology and gave her a nod to continue.

“I just do not want to marry the prince. Your son is handsome and brave, any young lady would wish to be betrothed with him. But you made a promise to the North that I will marry Ser Clegane. If that promise is broken, I will marry your son but I will not go into the union happily.”

“My daughter is right, there are many ladies out there who would gladly marry your son. You already have the alliance of the North. Why don’t you try to broker an alliance with another land?”

With that the King nodded his head in agreement and said “I am sorry for the trouble I have caused both of you. You are right, Ned. I have a stronger alliance with the North than I do anywhere else. Maybe I will try to have Joffrey marry someone form Highgarden.” 

The king walked out of the solar to the relieved sighs from Sansa and Ned.


	10. Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. As always, critiques are welcome.

Sansa could not believe that the king nearly ended her betrothal to Sandor. She was still embarrassed about her outburst towards the king. How could she of lost her manners, ones that she has taken so long to perfect, and embarrass not only herself but also her father. But she is proud that she stood up to the king, especially if that means that she can still marry Sandor. Even thinking about him was making her blush. Yes, his face was not very pleasant to look upon. Even without his scares he wouldn’t be commonly attractive but there were other pleasant features about him. 

She leaned herself up against the wall just imagining Sandor. He was tall, taller than any man she had ever seen, which was exciting because she already stood over many lords in the keep. Remembering something Jeyne said to her in private. 

“He is so tall, I bet everything else about him is large, eh?”

“Jeyne! You can’t go around and talk about such things!” But Sansa was blushing all the same.

Just knowing what else is large about him causes Sansa to blush. She isn’t supposed to think about these things but they are hard not to think about whenever she gazes on Sandor.

“What is causing the most beautiful lady in the realm to blush so prettily?”

Sansa turned and to her distaste she saw Prince Joffrey standing behind her. She has never gotten a good feeling about the prince, but maybe that was because she no longer dreamed of marrying a prince. Yes, Prince Joffrey was handsome. He was everything Sandor was not, but that is why she preferred Sandor over him. 

To Sansa’s relief, she saw Sandor standing behind the prince.

“Your grace, I was just thinking about my betrothed.” Sansa said wistfully while staring at the man behind the prince. 

“My lady, why do you keep your attentions on my dog? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. You could have any lord you could ever want. Including me.” The prince inched his way toward Sansa, nearly touching her. 

Sansa gave a quick look at Sandor, but he had a look of indifference toward the scene in front of him.

“My prince, I am already betrothed to your sworn shield. I cannot break my betrothal, especially since the wedding planning has already begun.”

“I believe you can break the betrothal. My dog even told me that he would break the betrothal.”

“He would what?” Sansa stared at Sandor in disbelief. Again he was not looking at her. 

“My dog told me that he would go to your father to end your betrothal. I guess he doesn’t understand what fine treasure he was given. To tell you truthfully, that was where we   
were heading before I saw you looking so pretty in the hallway.” The prince had this look of arrogance and gave Sansa a smirk as if he was answering her prayers. 

Turning her direction to Sandor, Sansa asked in a wobbly voice.

“Ser Clegane, is this what you truly want? Do you not want to marry me?” Sandor looked at Sansa then, he saw that she had fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. 

“You were just a piece of bone that was thrown to an old dog like me.”

Sansa gasped at his words before saying her apologies to the prince and running off to her room. 

\-----------------------------

Sansa decided to run to her parents solar to see if they were there before making her way to her room. As soon as she made it inside she collapsed into a ball of skirts.

“Sansa! What is wrong?”

Catelyn ran towards her daughter and cradled her in her arms on the ground. 

“Mother-“ But Sansa could not finish her thought before breaking into another round of sobs.

“Sansa are you okay?” Came Ned from his rooms. 

“Ned, she just came into the room and collapsed in tears! She will not speak!” Ned preceded to crouch towards his wife and daughter and ran his hand down Sansa’s back in a comforting gesture.

“Mother, father, Sandor said he doesn’t want to marry me anymore!” 

“What?” Ned said in disbelief. “Tell us what happened.”

Sansa finally calmed down enough that she was able to be led to one of the chairs in the room. Blowing her nose loudly into the handkerchief that her mother presented to her,   
she began telling her tale.

“I ran into the prince in the hallway. He began saying that I would prefer to marry him instead. But I said that I was already betrothed and we are nearly done with the preparations for the marriage.” Giving another loud noise when blowing her nose, she tearfully sniffed and wiped her tears away on her dress sleeve. “But then the prince said that Sandor already said he would break the betrothal!”

“What? When did he say this?” Ned was getting angry by the second. 

“Well, I turned to Sandor and asked if it was true. He then said that I was just a piece of bone thrown to him!” In another wail Sansa grabbed her mother to hold onto her. Catelyn   
couldn’t even be upset when Sansa wiped her tears and snot onto her gown. She could not believe that her daughter would have to go through so much heart break.

“Sansa, I am going to go talk to Clegane. I want you to stay in your rooms until I get to the bottom of this. I will send your siblings in to keep you company. Who would you like me to send right now?”

Sansa sat thoughtfully for a second, knowing she was going to stay in her rooms anyway.

“Father, could you please send Arya? We haven’t had some sister time in a while.”

“Are you sure, Sansa? Arya might threaten to kill Clegane.”

“Maybe he needs to be scared, father. And mother? Could you please tell the maids to not wake me tomorrow? I just want to stay in my rooms. I can have Arya help me out of my gown. Just have the maids leave my dinner and food on the table.” With that Sansa walked out of the room in despair. 

\-----------------------  
"Lord Stark, the prince will like to see you know." 

"Thank you Jory, tell him I will be out in a second." Ned stared at his wife, hoping she would give him some courage.


	11. The Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added two chapters today, Chapter 10 and 11! So please don't forget to read chapter 10 before this one! As always, critiques are welcome!

Walking out of her family’s solar, Sansa saw the Prince and Sand- no, the Hound walking up to her father’s study. 

“What is the matter, my fair lady? You look like you have been crying.” Joffrey walked up to Sansa and put his fingers under her chin.

“My lady Sansa, look me in the eyes. No need to stare at the ground.” When Joffrey lifted Sansa’s chin, Sandor and Joffrey was greeted with her face that was puffy and red. Tears were still falling down her cheeks. 

“I am sorry, my prince. I have been crying. If you would be so kind and excuse me, I shall go to my rooms now.” Sansa couldn’t stand the embarrassment that she has been reduced to a sniffling mess, while her betroth- her ex-betrothed was just standing there and staring at her. 

“Lady Sansa, please tell me if there is a way to fix this. It will not do to ruin your looks with a red, swollen face.”

“Again, I am sorry your grace. I was just upset at the situation at hand.”

“Why would you be upset, you will soon be marrying a prince and will be my princess?” 

Joffrey had the gall to smirk at Sansa. His grip on her chin became more unbearable, his nails dug under her jaw. 

“I…do now know, your grace.”

“You must be as daft as the keep has been saying, you are upset! You are upset that your betrothal to my dog is going to come at an end!” Joffrey let out a cruel laugh, finally releasing Sansa’s chin.

“Your grace, to be perfectly honest I am upset that my betrothal is going to end.” Sansa  
risked a glance up at Sandor to see him quickly removing his eyes from her. Sansa continued “But I guess my betrothed has shown his true colors and truly is the cruel monster everyone says.” Sansa spat out monster, knowing it will hit a sour spot for Sandor. Sandor was gripping his sword so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. 

“My beautiful lady, do not cry anymore. Imagine the beautiful children you shall give me. One day we will rule the realm.”

“Yes, we shall make a striking couple. If you will allow me, I would wish to retire to my rooms.”

“Yes, you may. We shall talk later.” The prince dismissed her with a wave.

\---------------

“Your grace.” Ned stood up and bowed to the prince as he walked into his study. “You  
wanted to speak with me?” 

“Lord Stark, my dog here has stated that he will break his betrothal to your daughter-“

Sandor cut into the conversation saying “Your grace, I only said I would break the betrothal if Lord Stark permits it. I have already spoken to the King about this.”

Ned sighed and turned to the prince “My prince, why do you want to marry my daughter?”  
Joffrey puffed up his chest and arrogantly stated “Because I am the best she can ever have. Why should she have a dog when she can have a prince?”

“That was not what I was asking, your grace.”

“Your daughter is beautiful and I am fond of beautiful things.”

Turning to Sandor, Ned asked “Why are you so keen to break this betrothal?”

“Because it is what your daughter should want.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“As the prince said, he is the best that can be offered to her. I am a mere second son to a minor lord. I can’t give her anything. The prince will be able to treat her like the princess she is. Your daughter is too beautiful for the likes of me.”

Ned looked toward the Prince, discovering that he was already looking bored with these proceedings. 

“Your grace, may I have a minute alone with your sworn shield? If you may, could you go talk to the king and have him brought here?”

Joffrey was about to protest when Ned continued “If I was in the position of wanting to marry the most beautiful lady in the realm, I would run to the king myself.” At that Joffrey quickly turned on his heel and walked out of the room in anger because he was called out on. 

“Clegane, what is the meaning of this? Do you realize how much agony you have put my daughter through?”

Sandor looked to the ground, ashamed knowing he was the monster Sansa called him.

“Lord Stark, I only want what is best-“

Ned quickly cut him off with “What is best for my daughter is her being happy.”

“Sansa would never be happy with me. She is only acting happy because she is a proper lady.”

“Tell me Clegane, how many proper ladies have you seen run into their family’s solar and then collapse onto the ground in tears?”

“Not any, my lord.”

“Well if you would have been in my solar a few minutes ago you would have seen your first.”

Sandor has the audacity to look ashamed at Lord Stark. He knew he really the monster Sansa put him out to be. 

“My lord, I did not know. But I stand by my decision. If you want to break this betrothal, you may do so. You have my blessing.”

Ned sighed and rubbed his face. How could things become so complicated, he thought. 

“Clegane, do you love my daughter?”

Sandor looked down and couldn’t look Ned in the eyes. 

“Aye, I do.”

“Then why would you want to end this betrothal?”

“As I said before, I wouldn’t be able to give Sansa the life of a princess. The prince will be able to give her anything she wants.”

“Clegane, I will not break this betrothal. But let me warn you, if you hurt Sansa like this ever again I will personally kill you.”

“Lord Stark, I do not believe she will accept it. She called me a monster in the hallway with the Prince.”

Ned paused, knowing that Sansa let her anguish get the best of her. 

“Clegane, you must realize that she thought that you threw her away, that you do not want her. Once she knows that the deal was if I decided to break the betrothal, rather than you wanting to break it, then she will feel better.”

Sandor grunted in response. He knew he will have to gain her trust back again, maybe he will have to do a grand gesture like from her songs to prove himself again.

“Clegane, I will have Sansa brought down after dinner. Why don’t you come back here to talk to her? She will not be happy, but she cares for you far too much to let you slip away.” With that Ned gave Sandor a nod, allowing him to leave the solar.


	12. Crying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the lovely comments! As always, critiques are welcome!

Crying into her pillow, Sansa didn’t know what to do anymore. The man she cared for, no, the man she loved told her he no longer wanted to marry her. Sandor was a monster, he made her feel like scraps given to the dogs. 

“Sansa?” 

“Oh Arya! Life is just not fair! How could he do this to me?” Reducing herself into another sob, Arya made her way to Sansa and wrapped her arms around her. 

“Sansa, I go to talk to father when he sent me here. Maybe you should talk to Sandor.”

“Why would I want to talk to a monster like him? He no longer cares for me anymore.”

“Father got to talk to Sandor…”

“What did he say?”

“Well I think you should hear it from Sandor rather than stay up here and hear it from me. I don’t think he is the monster you are seeing him as. I think he is just scared.”

Sansa bolted upright nearly hitting Arya in the face, with her hair clinging to her face.

“What do you mean he is scared? He is the fiercest warrior the realm has ever seen!”

“Sansa! Listen to yourself! Just because he is a great warrior doesn’t mean he can’t be scared! I still get scared before I spar with Robb!”

“Arya…” Sansa sighed and continued “tell me what father said. Please, I want to be prepared when…if… I talk to Sandor.”

Arya sat on the edge of Sansa’s bed and stared into the fire place. She knew this was not her place to tell, but Sansa was stubborn and would cry herself sick if she didn’t hear the truth.

“Father told me that after the prince left, he asked Sandor to speak with him. The prince said that Sandor will give you up. But that’s not the truth!”

“What?” 

“Apparently, Sandor told the prince and the king that he would only break his betrothal to you if father told him too. You see! He doesn’t want to lose you! He just wanted to give father the option to find you a better match!”

“Why would he do that? He won my hand fairly.”

“He doesn’t think that. He heard that the prince wanted to marry you instead so he figured that you would have a better life with being a princess.”

“But…”

“Sansa, he only wanted to give you the option to live your life like the princess mother made you. Marrying the prince would allow you to be the next queen. Sandor was only thinking of you and your future.”

Sansa was in disbelief, she could not believe that Sandor would ask that of her father. 

“But why would he be scared, Arya?”

“Sandor made it apparent that he would not be able to give the life that you could have.”

“But I don’t need that! I just want him!”

“But he doesn’t know that, stupid!” 

Sansa quickly got up from her bed and rushed to put on her gown.

“Where are you going?”

“I have to go save my betrothal!” 

Sansa slipped on her slippers and ran out of the room.

\------------------------------------------

Sandor was sitting across the king and next to Ned Stark. 

“So Sandor, you will let the decision of your betrothal- one that I made- to lay in the hands of Lord Stark?”

“That was the deal, your grace. The prince made it clear that he wanted to marry Sansa, I am giving Lord Stark a chance to give his daughter a better life. One with your son.”

“Ned, what do you say about this?”

Just then Sansa ran into the room, but before she could say anything she doubled over trying to regain her breath. 

“Sansa! What is the matter with you?” Ned quickly ran over to his daughter to help her to her feet and to take a seat. 

Finally being able to catch her breath, Sansa said “Father, I can’t let you break this betrothal! I want to be with Sandor, I love him!”

Sandor had stood up when Sansa entered the room, but her revelation caused him to collapse into his chair once more. 

“Sansa, my sweet daughter, is this what you truly want?” 

“Father, this is what I want! I want to live my life with Sandor. Please, don’t break this betrothal.”

King Robert stood up and clasped his hand with Sandor’s. Before turning to Ned saying “Ned, my friend. I guess this is your answer. I can see that you can deny your daughter nothing. Now, let’s go drink to this occasion while the love birds talk this over.”

“Your grace, we cannot leave them alone without a chaperone.”

“Ned, they will be fine. If Sansa is anything like her mother, she would not do anything to tarnish her reputation.”

Sansa all of a sudden go nervous at finally being alone with Sandor. Well, she has been alone with him before, but not after she called him a monster. Ashamed at herself, Sansa buried her face in her hands. 

“Sansa, I am sorry.”

“Oh Sandor, I should not have accused you of being a monster. I know you are not evil! I was just upset. Will you forgive me?”

“Little bird, I should be begging for your forgiveness. I should not of…” Sandor could not speak anymore because Sansa had firmly planted herself onto his lap. 

“Sandor, do not speak anymore of this. We both are at fault.”

“You are not at fault and you know it. I was the one that put your feelings for granted. I just thought that you would be happier as a princess.”

“But I would be happy with you no matter what. We could be living in a hut in the woods and I would still prefer being with you than that of the prince.”

Sandor took his large hands and placed them on Sansa’s cheeks. Rubbing her cheekbones with his thumbs, he slowly brought her head towards his. Sansa could not stand for the suspense before she pushed her lips against his roughly. 

This kiss was far hungrier that their last kiss. Sansa could not believe what came over her, she could not get enough of Sandor. The way half his lips were smooth from the scars and then the other half was rough caused her to shiver in excitement. 

Sandor gently pushed Sansa away saying “Little bird, we should stop this now. In case someone decides to walk into the room.” 

Quickly putting a chaste kiss to Sansa’s forehead, he helped her up from her spot on his lap and guided her out of the room.


	13. Nervous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. As always, critiques are welcome!

The wedding preparations were being made, much to the displeasure of the Prince. Joffrey could not understand why that stupid girl would rather marry his dog than him. He also   
could not understand why they had to spend so long up in the North, he didn’t want to see his dog get married. Weddings were absolutely boring to him. 

“Father, why couldn’t you of pushed harder for the girl Stark?”

“Joffrey we have talked about this. The decision was up to Lord Stark.”

“But you are king. Shouldn’t you take what you want? Don’t you always do that?”

“Yes, you know me to well.” Robert was rubbing his face, he didn’t understand why Joffrey couldn’t get that through is big head. 

“So I will marry the Stark girl?”

“Absolutely not. I do not want to have a feud with my oldest friend. This is the end of the discussion.”

\-------------

“Arya, I would like to talk to you about something.”

“Yes, father?”

“I know Jon gave you your sword-“

“Needle.” Arya interrupted, times like this is when Ned knows that his daughters are related.

“Yes, needle. But how would you feel about having a real sword? One for practice. I know you are doing well in your waterdancing but I think you should learn other forms of fighting. Sandor has offered to teach you to fight, only if your mother does not find out. Do we have a deal?” 

Arya had her mouth hanging open in shock. She can have a real sword? Don’t get her wrong, she loves Needle but a large sword would make her seem more like the fighters in the world. 

“Father, I would want nothing more.”

“I know you are a little old to begin another form of fighting, but being six and ten will not stop you from being a great swordsman.”

“When will I get my sword?” Arya was smiling, ear to ear. Ned couldn’t remember when his serious little girl last looked giddy. She reminds him of Lyanna, always so serious but the thought of adventure made her get a dreamy look in her eye. 

“Well it hasn’t been made yet. I want to make sure the sword would not be too heavy for you. Why don’t you go down to the blacksmith so they can get your measurements? I want the grip and the weight to be perfect for you.”

“The blacksmith? But the only one here is…”

“That Waters boy. Yes, are you okay with that? I can get another blacksmith if you don’t like the quality of his work.”

“No! I mean…Gendry is perfectly capable of making my sword. Is he going to stay with us after the king leaves?”

“I don’t know. Do you want us to keep him as our blacksmith?”

Arya blushed and looked to the ground. At that moment Ned knew that this will cause problems in the future. But maybe, if the king is willing, Gendry does not have to be a   
bastard any longer. Maybe he should talk to Robert about this. 

Arya quickly ran out of the room without saying goodbye or thanks. She knew what she had to do, she had to find Sansa.

Yelling into Sansa’s chambers, she said “Sansa, I need your help!”

Frantically running out of her bedroom, Sansa ran and checked to make sure Arya was okay before asking what all of the yelling was about.

“Sansa, father is letting me get a sword!”

“That’s wonderful, Arya! But why do you need my help?”

“Well the person who is making it is the blacksmith that came with the King.” Arya blushed and immediately knew that she was as red as a tomato. 

“My sweet, dear sister. Do you have a crush on the blacksmith?” Arya continued looking down to the ground but nodded her head. 

“Oh Arya! This is wonderful! But why do you need my help?” Sansa asked again, not quite understanding what the problem was. 

“Could you…I mean…if you would like…”

“Just spit it out!”

“Could you make me look pretty? Like you?”

“Arya, you are already beautiful!”

“No I am not! I am Arya Horseface. I am not pretty like you.”

“Yes you are, if not more beautiful than me. You look just like father’s sister. And King Robert started a war for her! Can you imagine being so beautiful that people would fight   
over you? Look in that mirror right over there. What do you see?”

“I see a girl with short dark hair and a horse face.”

“No, I see a girl who will be the jewel of the North. You have the north look, more than I do. You already have a few lords looking at you when you pass by.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do! You are just too hard on yourself! I am sure you make that blacksmith blush at the thought of you!”

Arya began tearing up, not knowing if what Sansa was saying was the truth or not. 

“But Sansa, how do I even talk to him? Every time I try to I stumble over my words and embarrass myself. I do I not do that?”

“Arya, I still get nervous talking to Sandor. And we are to be married in a few weeks! It is normal to embarrass yourself.”

“Could you come with me to visit him? Just to give me courage.”

“If you want courage, why don’t you ask Sandor? He will make you be brave.”

“But I want you, Sansa.”

Smiling, Sansa nodded and wiped away a tear from Arya’s face. She knew that Arya was gorgeous but it will take a while for Arya to actually see that.


	14. The Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to update. Just life got in the way, but I promise that I will update soon!

Sansa was walking down the hallway looking for Arya. They were supposed to be going to the blacksmith to get her sword. Sansa could not believe that Arya didn’t have any confidence! Arya was the beauty of the family, though Arya would never believe it. Sansa knew that King Robert thought Arya was the most beautiful daughter, but that may be because she looks exactly like her deceased aunt. 

Sighing, Sansa was trying to decide where to look next for her sister. Before she knew it, Sansa was grabbed into a dark corner. Smiling, knowing it was Sandor, she eagerly went with him. 

“Sandor, don’t scare me like that!”

“Where is the pretty little bird off too?” 

“Your little bird is off to find Arya. Why did you tell me that you were going to give Arya lesson’s!” Sansa teasingly slapped him on the chest, pretending to be mad. But Sansa is a terrible liar and actress, so she was smiling the entire time. 

“Well I didn’t want you to get mad.”

“Why would I be mad?”

“Well the fact that I am going to make your sister even more un-ladylike would be one.”

Sansa once again gazed up at Sandor. She could not believe that in only a few weeks she was able to fall for him. Sure, he was not handsome. But he is gentle when you get to know him. She still can’t believe that he became so kind overnight. But that will be a question for another time. 

“Sansa, I have been meaning to tell you something.”

“Yes?”

“Your father and the king have decided to go for a hunting trip. Now this leads to a problem.”

“What could be the problem? It’s just a hunting trip.”

“Well yes, but the king has told me that we will need to change our wedding day.”

“What? But why?” Sansa was gaping at the thought of having to wait even longer to be Sandor’s wife.

“The king fears that the trip may take longer than it should, he will only come back once he catches something good.”

“How much longer then?”

“Well, that is the problem. They don't know. The kings last hunts lasted nearly three weeks.But we do have the choice of getting married after the trip or before.”

“Before.”

“Sansa, you have to think this-“

“Before. I want to be married to you as soon as possible. When will be our new day?” Sansa was bouncing up and down in excitement. This means she can finally be his wife! 

“Tomorrow.”

Sansa gasped and stepped back. Realizing that tomorrow she will be Sandor’s actually frightened her. With her original wedding day, she would have time to prepare herself days in advance to calm her nerves. Now, if they choose to marry tomorrow, she will only have tonight to calm herself down. 

“To-Tomorrow?” Sansa stuttered on her words.

“Little bird, we can marry after the hunt. But I would prefer tomorrow instead. There has been talk-“ Sandor thought better and chose not to say what is on his mind.

“What talk?” 

“I don;t think I should, especially if others can listen in.”

“Well then meet me in my solar tonight so we can talk.”

Sansa heard the bells and realized she was running late to find Arya. 

“Sandor, would you like to come with me to find Arya? And then could you take her to the blacksmith?”

“I thought she wanted you to go with her, that is what she told me when I passed her.”

“You passed her? Where?”

“Just a few minutes ago, she was heading to her rooms.”

“Well lets go find her, and I know she would want me to go with her when she talks to this Gendry boy. But I need to talk to my mother about the wedding.”

“Don’t you worry your little feathers about that. I hope you don’t mind, but I already took the liberty of telling the king and your father that we will marry tomorrow.” Sandor looked at his feet embarrassed that he did such a thing, that he assumed her answer. He just couldn’t stand to wait any longer to marry the most beautiful woman in the land. 

“Sandor, did you already know what my answer was going to be?” Sandor again was not looking at her as she continued “What if I wanted to wait? What would you have done then?”

Sandor sharply looked to Sansa, furious at himself for only thinking about himself. But he saw Sansa smiling, happy with his choice.


	15. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, life has just gotten in the way! As always critiques are welcome.

“Sansa, you look absolutely beautiful. Just like your mother on our wedding day.” Ned was clasping his hands over Sansa’s, tears building up in his eyes. He could not believe that his eldest daughter was getting married, the first in the family. 

“Father, are you crying?” laughing, Sansa willed herself not to cry. 

“I thought I was going to be strong, but look at me. The lord of the north is tearing up as a wedding. What will the people think of me?” Shaking his head and laughing at the mere thought. 

“They will see a man who cares for his daughter, do not be ashamed Ned. For I will be in tears and be making a scene enough for us both.” Catelyn already looked like she was crying as she walked into the solar. 

“Mother is everything ready?” 

“Yes, my dear. But I fear we need to get you married as soon as possible?”

“Cat, is something wrong?”

“Sansa, it seems that your betrothed is just as nervous as you are! He has been yelling and attacking everyone in the training yard since the sun rose!”

“Mother, I believe he is more upset at the fact that we are getting married today but then he has to leave for the hunt tomorrow.” 

Catelyn and Ned exchanged a glance at one another, knowing that the hunt wasn’t the only reason Sandor was nervous. Ned nudged his wife, in a silent urging to tell Sansa.

“My dear, I take it you have not heard the news.”

“What news, mother? Is everything alright?”

“No, I am sorry Sansa but there will no longer be a hunt.”

“But that’s wonderful! Sandor will stay here with me!” Glancing between her parents, seeing the look they exchanged she continued “…but this isn’t good news, is it? Is something wrong?”

At this point, Ned stepped in to finish the news “I am truly sorry, but as soon as you and Sandor get married he will need to travel with the king back to Kings Landing.”

“What? Why?” Sansa nearly screamed back at her father, not being able to process what he was saying. 

“Sansa, Sandor needs to go with the King to appear in front of the council.”

“Did he do something wrong?” 

“No, rather he heard some things in his time of being a shield for the prince.”

Sansa looked confused and could not understand what her father was saying. Her mother stepped in and cleared the confusion. 

“Sansa, what your father is trying to say, and this must not leave this room. But Sandor stated to the king, when asked, that he had overheard the Queen having other relations with men.”

Sansa gasped but could not get any words out. 

“Could I go with him?”

“Absolutely not!” 

“Mother! I am to be married to him, did you not travel with father after your marriage?” At that Catelyn looked to her husband for guidance.

“Catelyn, Sansa is right. She should go with her husband. This might give Sandor some credibility with the council and the people. He will have the north on his side, the King knows that too. And honestly, Sansa will need to be there to represent the north because gods knows that Sandor will not.”

Sansa got giddy with excitement, having to pack and prepare to travel was exciting but also worrying. She did not expect to leave Winterfell so soon. She has never left the North before. 

“Sansa darling, it is time to get married. Ned, do you have her cloak? I will leave you two to prepare. Be at the sept in 10 minutes.” Catelyn said sternly, knowing that Ned will delay   
this wedding as much as he can. 

“Father, are you okay with me leaving? I know you want me to stay and I would prefer to stay, but I promised Sandor that I will follow him everywhere.”

“My sweet Sansa, I cannot stand against you leaving with Sandor. However, if I was in his position, I couldn’t live without your mother leaving with me.” Ned once again had his hands around Sansa’s. 

\-----------------------------

Ned carefully wrapped the maiden cloak around Sansa’s shoulders, clasping the cloak and kissing Sansa on the forehead. Ned knew that leading Sansa down the aisle was going to be tough, he never believed that this would be this hard. Walking into battle wasn’t as hard as this, giving away his eldest daughter. 

“Father, your lines…” Sansa whispered to her father after he was staring off into the distance, causing the ceremony to pause.

“I’m sorry, please forgive me.” 

The rest of the ceremony went smoothly. Sansa and Sandor were clearly nervous, both holding each other’s hands to prevent showing their nerves. Sandor looked handsome in his new clothes that Sansa had made for him, the rush with the seamstress last night was worth how he looked today. 

\-----------------------------

During the ceremony, Arya looked uncomfortable in her dress and ribbons in her hair. Yet, she nearly caused her mother to faint when she requested a dress to show off her figure that she has just started to gain. It was all worth it in the end when she noticed Gendry staring at her. Arya tried to pay attention to the ceremony, but she kept trying not to stare back at Gendry. 

Ned noticed the looks that Gendry and Arya were exchanging. Hopefully, after Sandor’s trip maybe, just maybe Arya will have her happy ending just as Sansa is having hers.


	16. Finally the Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, critiques are welcomed.

“Sandor! You don’t have to eat so fast!” Sansa was laughing at the mess that Sandor was creating at the head table. To be honest, Sansa was not so sure she had ever seen him eat. She was amused and slightly disgusted by his eating habits.

Sandor merely gave a grunt in response and continued to shovel food into his mouth. 

Leaning down to talk to Gendry, who had been standing near Arya all night, Sansa asked “Does he always eat this way?”

Gendry laughed and responded “My lady, I believe this is him trying to have table manners. If I may be so bold in saying, he was a brute at Kings landing!” Arya whispered something having to deal with hounds to Gendry, but Sansa did not hear. Instead she was glancing back at her now husband in disgust. 

‘Tomorrow I will give him some lessons, even if I need to have a Septa follow him around.’ Sansa declared to herself, however seems to be his only fault at the moment. Hopefully   
she won’t find any other troubling behaviors of his that needs to be mended. 

“Sandor, really! You are at the high table!” Slapping his arm to get his attention. Finally Sandor turned to give Sansa his full attention.

“Does my table manners not meet your standard, my lady?” To a normal person, this would sound like a harsh remark. But Sansa saw how Sandor’s eyes glistened with amusement. 

“Your table manners do not meet them, my lord.” 

At that Sandor gave out a loud laugh, causing majority of the crowd to turn and look at the newly married couple. 

“Clegane! How are the preparations for the travel?” The king was yelling across the crowd to the new Clegane’s. 

“I am sorry for having to put a damper on your time alone but maybe by the time you both get back to Winterfell there might be a babe in your arms! Never thought I could see the   
fearsome Hound be married!”

Sandor raised his cup towards the King in a silent acknowledgement. Sansa in turn clasped his hand, blushing at the idea that she could soon be carrying Sandor’s child. 

“Father, why is the Hound accompanying us back to Kings Landing? Shouldn’t he stay here and rut with the wolf?” The prince was sneering at Clegane with disgust, showing his obvious distaste for losing his shield to the lady Sansa.

“Joffrey, you are in public!” Screamed Cersei aghast at his obvious lack of manners. 

“Joffrey, your mother is right, that is no way to act as a prince! Cersei get ahold of your son this instant!” 

“My King, if you would excuse me, I would like to leave with my new wife.” Clegane said while standing up and already leading Sansa to the door. Sansa was already blushing like   
mad, she couldn’t believe that the entire keep would know what she and Sandor will be doing in just a few moments. 

\------

“Ned, are you sure that this is a good idea? Allowing Sansa to go on this trip?”

“Cat, you know I can’t forbid her for going. As of today, we have no claim over Sansa. She must do what her husband says. Just as you did when you left for Winterfell with me.”

“But I have a bad feeling about this!” Catelyn whispered harshly to Ned, fearing someone will be overhearing their conversation.

“We have gone over this, there is nothing we can do. And I agree with you. This trip does not seem like a good idea. But Sandor will protect Sansa, no matter what. He will give his   
life for her, you know that.” 

“That may be so, but what if he can’t? What if Sandor is harmed because of what he knows?” At this point Ned could only give his wife a reassuring smile. 

\---

“Sandor! We don’t have to run!” Sansa said while tripping over her slippers while desperately trying to keep a hold onto her husband.

“Little bird, I have been waiting for this moment since I first laid my eyes on you.” Growled Sandor with a predatory look. 

Sansa had a shiver run through her from the look Sandor gave her. Soon they were standing at their new chambers, just staring at one another. Both afraid to make the first move. 

With a snort, Sandor threw open the door saying “After you, my lady wife.” Pushing Sansa through the door with a slap on her behind. 

\---  
"My lady..." Gendry addressed Arya, barely able to look at her. 

"What?"

"I just would like to say, my lady, how beautiful you look tonight." Gendry made a quick glance at Arya, hoping she did not see his blush.

"Gendry, what have I told you?" Arya gave him a small punch in the arm, laughing at how stupid he was being. 

"I am sorry, m'lady." Gendry knew that that would anger her, but he thought she was beautiful when she was mad. 

"You are so stupid. But... do you think I look beautiful?" Arya knew that he was just saying that to make her happy, but the thought made her blush all the same. 

"You out shown your own sister, you must believe me." At that, Arya grabbed Gendry and kissed him hard on the mouth. 

"ARYA!" Yelled Catelyn Stark from across the crowd, drawing attention to the scene that just took place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you all be interested in a excerpt of the wedding night? Maybe M rating or Explicit? I don't want to write something that would make anyone uncomfortable. Of course, if it is written I will make it a separate work. Just let me know!


	17. The Marriage Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has caused me to change the rating. If you would like me to make this a separate work and continue with this work to be still Teen, let me know.

“Sandor? Is everything alright?” Sansa was currently lying in bed under the furs watching Sandor pace around the room. 

“Sandor?” she repeated when he appeared to not of heard her. 

Heaving a sigh, Sandor walked over to the bed and sat down.

“Sansa, we can wait if you would like, you are still young.” 

Sansa sat up quickly, the furs falling down exposing her chest. 

“Fuck, you are not making this decision any easier.” He said as he placed her furs back over her chest.

“Sandor, what are you saying? Earlier at the feast you seemed eager to leave to bed me, now you don’t want too?” 

“Of course I want to bed you! Have you seen yourself, girl? You look like the maiden in the flesh!”

“Then what is the problem?” 

“Sansa, I don’t want to hurt you. What if tonight isn’t as great as those stupid songs you love? What if it is never like that?”

“Oh Sandor! I don’t care! I don’t care if it hurts! I don’t care that the marriage bed may never feel like the songs. As long as I am with you, that is all that matters. My love, come over to me” Sansa proceeded to pat the bed next to her, “and don’t worry about hurting me. I am strong, let me prove that to you.”

Sandor slowly raised his head to look into Sansa’s eyes before standing up to remove his clothes. 

“Little bird, I have never had a maiden before. Hell, I have never had anyone.”

“What?” She sat in disbelief looking at her husband.

“It is true, no one wanted my ugly face. I don’t even know how to begin this! That is why I am afraid I will hurt you!”

“Sandor, this is my first time too. We will learn together! Now come over here and join me under the furs!” 

As Sandor moved to the bed, after removing his clothing, Sansa felt a flutter of anxiety run through her. At this angle, with the fire causing a warm glow to illuminate the room, she finally got a good look at Sandor. He truly was a masterpiece. What was shocking was how pale he was. He truly did look like a northman. She figured that he would be tan from living in Kings Landing, but she understood that his armor could have prevented that. 

“Sandor, my love, you make me the happiest woman in the realm.” Sansa said as she reached for Sandor to lie on top of her. 

“Sansa, I am going to crush you.” He said with a laugh.

“I don’t care! Let me feel you!” 

Sandor finally gave in and held himself up a bit with his elbows. 

“Sansa, kiss me.”

She did not hesitate to follow his order. This kiss was much different than their previous ones. This one was not hurried. This one was slow and lingered. Sansa gave a small gasp when Sandor slid his tongue into her mouth. She felt that this was strange yet felt amazing. Giving a moan, Sansa began to run her hands through his hair. Sandor gained all the encouragement he needed to begin to caress her, putting his weight onto on arm to give him mobility. 

“Sansa” he moaned

“More.” Was all she responded.

“Tell me what you need.”

“Just touch me everywhere!” 

Sandor obliged and began moving his hands to twist her nipples. He had heard that women like this act, after hearing Sansa give a small yelp that turned into a moan, he continued. Removing his mouth from hers, he slowly moved his lips to the other breast. Sucking and twisting her nipples was causing Sansa to writhe and moan under his body.

“Sandor! I need you!” 

“How little bird? What do you want?”

“I need you in me, now!”

“Sansa, you are not ready. Let’s just enjoy this.” At that, he returned his lips back to her breast. Switching to the other to give it some soothing attention after twisting it one last time. 

Moving his hand down to her womanhood, he could feel the heat radiating from her. Slowly tracing his finger down her slit, his finger nearly slipped into her. She was that wet. 

“Oh Sansa, you will be the death of me.” 

Giving his cock a quick tug, he moved up on top of her to place it along her slit. Moaning even more, Sansa began rocking her body into his. She needed that friction. 

“Now, Sandor.”

Sandor slowly eased his cock in and being careful in not hurting her. 

To his surprise, when he was to the base, Sansa was not showing any signs of pain. Bringing his cock out slowly, pumping himself into her warm cunt, he felt himself losing control. Sansa was staring at him, mouth open in a perfect O, running her hands down his sides. Every time he went fully into her, her eyes would flutter in bliss.   
He could feel her cunt twitching, knowing she was nearly finished. Putting gone hand between them and taking some of their juices to rub onto her clit, he knew he hit the right spot. Immediately she let out a high pitched yelp and ground herself against him. 

Rubbing at a fast pace and pumping his hips into her was difficult for Sandor, but Sansa did not seem to mind his fault. 

Soon, the whole keep could hear Sansa scream out her release. Sandor took that as an opportunity to pound into her, knowing she will be bruised in the morning. Hearing the sound of the wet slapping and feeling the twitch from her cunt caused him to roar out his release. 

Pulling out, Sansa gave a moan of protest. She looked up at him, suddenly embarrassed by what they did and the position she was in, but she didn’t seem to truly care. Laying down with her legs still spread out, watching Sandor breathe heavy as he watched his seed spill out of her, she was intrigued. She never knew that lovemaking would be so enjoyable. 

“Sandor, I need to get up and clean the blood.”

“You didn’t bleed.” Sandor said, still mesmerized by his seed. 

“What do you mean?”

“There is no blood. I went by the maester earlier, and he told me that if you were truly aroused there would be no blood.”

“Huh, well it didn’t hurt, that’s for sure. When can we do it again?”

Sandor immediately looked into her eyes, giving her a small smirk he descended onto her breasts once again. Earning a moan in response.


	18. Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am changing Myrcella's age to be the same as Sansa's.

Sansa woke up feeling more relaxed than she has ever had in her entire life. Hearing the heartbeat of Sandor, feeling the warmth of his chest with his coarse hair tickling her cheek, she has never felt this amazing. 

Sandor gave Sansa a squeeze and proceeded to sit up, much to the displeasure of Sansa. 

“Why are you getting up so early?” She gasped and sat up, with a smile on her face. “Do you want to do it again?” 

Barking in laughter he responded while putting on his tunic “Sansa, we have to get ready to leave. Remember, the king?”

Sansa groaned in frustration and slammed her body back onto the bed. 

“Little bird, don’t be like that. I would do anything to do it again, but we are running late as it is. I wanted you to sleep in before we hit the road.” Said while finishing packing his things.

“Sandor, how long do you think we will be on the road?”

“That I don’t know, depends on how long the king wants it to be. A couple weeks most likely.”

“Then how long will we be there?” Sansa asked while stretching out her legs, she found they are sore from holding onto him all night. 

“In Kings Landing? That I definitely do not know. But the moment we can leave, I will put you on the horse myself.”

“Well I think you will have to place me on the horse today because I am quite worn out.” She said with a giggle while tying her laces on her simple dress. 

“Did I hurt you?” When Sansa turned her head to look into his eyes, she saw fear. Walking over to him and placing her hand on his cheek, she said “Oh my love, you did not hurt me. You could never hurt me! Being sore like I am will remind me of our fun we had last night, especially since we can’t make love again till Kings Landing.”

“Who says that?”

“Sandor, I am a lady, I do not rut in the woods like an animal!” Her face was flushed and red in embarrassment. But the thought of being taken where anyone can accidentally see them caused a stirring of excitement through her. 

“Sansa, I will have to take you during the trip. Hells I will take you now if you will allow me too.”

With a gasp, Sansa made to undo her laces again.

“No, we don’t have time for that.” She gave a whimper in protest.

He then lifted up her dress and had her bed over the vanity.

“Like this.” Sandor pulled down his own pants and eased himself into Sansa.

“Oh Sandor!” Moaning in response.

“Fuck me.”

“That’s the plan.” Sansa then pushed herself against him, urging him to go faster. 

The sound on his balls hitting her was enough to make her want to finish already. 

“Faster! Please! Faster!”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t! Sandor, please.”

Holding onto her hips with a bigger grip, he pulled back until he was nearly out of her. He had to pause for a second because seeing his cock glisten with her wetness caused him to ram himself into her again. She let out a whimper in response, begging for more. Pounding into her like his life depended on his, Sandor moved his hand down to her clit to try to give her the stimulation she needed. 

“Oh Sandor.” She said buckling into his hand. 

Feeling her cunt twitch from her release caused him to roar in response. Reeling back to pound harder into her, Sandor nearly slipped out from her release. 

“Sansa.” Was all he was able to say when he filled her up with his seed. 

Both were gasping when they heard the bells, alerting them that they had very little time to get ready and leave. 

\----

“I am going to miss you all so much!” Sansa was hugging everyone in her family goodbye. Sandor was standing guard behind her.

“Sansa, write to me the moment you are able!” Catelyn couldn’t believe her eldest daughter was leaving. 

“I will mother!” In a whisper, Catelyn leaned into Sansa so others couldn’t hear “Sansa, write to me if you have any questions. Maybe by the time you come back, you might be with   
child.”

Not having thought of that, Sansa blushed crimson and quickly moving to say goodbye to Robb.

“Sansa.” Robb was rubbing his hands together in nerves. 

“What? Is something wrong?”

“Could you maybe talk to the King about something?”

“I can try, what for?”

“Could you…If you can…”

“She doesn’t have all day, wolf-pup.” Came Sandor’s voice from behind her.

“Of course, Sansa, could you ask the king if it is fine to write to Myrcella?”

“Robb, do you fancy her?” 

“I don’t know yet. But I spoke to her last night and we danced together. She is the kindest person I have ever met.”

“I will try to talk to the King. Have you talked to father?”

Robb blushed and nodded before responding “Yes I have, they are in talks to see if her and I may be betrothed.”

“Oh Robb! That is amazing!” Hugging her brother one last time, she couldn’t wait to hear what Myrcella would have to say about this!

Sandor made his way to Ned and gently asked him “So the boy and the princess?”

Ned sighed and nodded his head. “I had a chance to speak to the king.” Lowing his voice he said “His grace has decided to spare Myrcella from her mother’s crimes. She will keep   
the name and still be the heir. The king loves her too much as a daughter to even consider her being sent away.” 

“Lord Stark, I will return your daughter safe and sound. I promise I will represent the North when I speak to the King and the council.” 

Nodding his head to give Sandor leave, Sandor left and moved to stand next to Sansa.


	19. The trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the delay. I feel terrible that it has taken me over a month to post this. But life has gotten in the way, but from now on I will try not to have it take this long to upload.

“Sandor?”

“Yes?”

“How long will the trip take?”

“Do you really want to know?”

In all honesty, Sansa was afraid to hear the answer. Sitting on Sandor’s horse was reminding her how sore she was.

“It will take over a fortnight to get to kings landing, my little wife.”

Gasping, Sansa turned her head to look at Sandor’s face. 

“That long?”

“That’s if we don’t stop at every inn, but knowing the queen we will.”

“I don’t think I could sit on this horse for that long! I can hardly ride my horse in Winterfell!”

“Sansa, you can always sit in the wheel house with the Queen.”

“Oh my love, do not think that I would rather sit with her than you.” Sansa did not want to sit with the queen. Lately she has noticed King Robert yelling at the queen more often, this has caused the queen to constantly drink her wine. Sighing she returned looking at the road while leaning her back against Sandor’s chest. But if she were to sit with the queen she would be able to speak to Myrcella as Rob asked her to. 

After a few hours, Sandor could not fail to notice Sansa shifting uncomfortably in the saddle. 

“Sansa, if you need a break please sit with the queen and Myrcella.”

“Nonsense! I am fine!” Sansa practically yelled at her husband. In truth, Sansa was in uncomfortable. Even though she was sore she could not regret all the times her and Sandor made love last night. 

“What is the little bird smiling about?”

“I am just thinking.” 

“Pray tell.”

Sansa once again turned around and looked at Sandor. He was looking towards the road but when he felt her stare he locked eyes with her. She immediately blushed and looked away. 

“While I was shifting I felt a little stiff. But then I remembered how and why I am sore.”

With a deep chuckle Sandor moved his arm to press his wife closer to his chest.

“Little bird, how exactly did you get so sore?”

“Why husband I do believe you know exactly how I got so sore.”

“Refresh my memory then.”

Before Sansa could even respond there was a loud horn announcing it was time to stop for a break. Sandor jumped off his horse and reached up to help Sansa down. 

“Hound, the King is requesting your presence.” Came from a kingsguard from behind.

“I will be there as soon as I am able.”

“The king is also requesting the presence of Lady Sansa.”

Sansa stood next to Sandor and addressed the Kingsguard. “Ser, I am Lady Clegane. Be sure to address me as such in the future.”

When Sansa and Sandor was alone he quickly pulled her to his chest and rested his head on her head. 

“Sandor, was that okay?”

“Nothing makes me happier than you wanting to be using my name.”

“Of course I would! And Sandor, I never got the opportunity to tell you but I am glad you won the bet against the king. In all honesty, I was afraid of you. But I have never imagined to be as happy as Lady Clegane.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
“Arya, what was the meaning of your little stunt last night?”

Arya was frozen in fear. If it was her mother or septa addressing her she would be able to quickly leave. But hearing her father angry at her was a different story. 

“Father, I can explain the kiss.”

“Then do so.”

“Gendry is my friend and I really like him. I know he is a bastard but Jon is one and we love him!”

“Arya, I never mentioned love.”

Immediately blushing and turning away, Arya felt her father put his hand on her shoulder. 

“My dear, you can continue being friend with Gendry but no more than that.”

“But father…”

Ned went to silence his daughter with a stern look before saying “All I am saying is that you can be friends with him for now. I would like to wait till Sansa and Sandor return from their trip before we discuss such possibilities of you marrying Gendry.”

Arya went bright red and said “You would let me marry him?”

Rubbing his eyes, Ned replied “As of right now, no. But Sandor is going to Kingslanding for a reason. Just let me figure everything out before we speak to Gendry. Arya, I would like you to know that Gendry feels the same way about you.”

“He does?”

“Yes, he even asked if he could be a personal guard for you. But I turned him down because he is working his way up as a blacksmith. I just wanted to tell you that when Sandor returns, things might be different.”

“Different as in?”

“Gendry might be rising in his station. If that is the case, then I could arrange for you to marry him. That is only if everything works out as it should.”

“What do you mean that he will be rising in his station?”

“All in good time will things be revealed, but you must never mention this conversation to Gendry or anyone else. Do you understand?”

“Yes father.”

“You may leave.”

With that, Arya ran away with a smile on her face. She could not believe that her father is entertaining the idea that she could marry Gendry. Arya never expected to be one of those maidens from the songs that swoon over a man, but here she is. Giggling to herself and heading to her sword practice, she felt happier than she has in a long time.


	20. Nearly There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the delay. I have no excuses.

“Sandor!” Sansa began taping on his back to try to wake him up. With a snort, Sandor jostled awake.

“Little bird, the morning light is in a few hours.”

“I know!”

“If you know, then you should also know that I would like to sleep right now.”

“But I need to tell you something!” With a groan, Sandor rolled over to face his wife.

“Alright, spit it out.”

“I was just thinking-“

“You woke me up because you were thinking about something?” Laughing at his silly wife, Sandor pulled her to his chest until she was curled on his chest. 

“As I was saying, would it be possible that I could be with child?”

With that, Sandor froze and held his breath. “Sandor? Are you okay?”

“Sansa, are you with child?”

“No, well I do not believe I am because we haven’t been intimate with each other since our wedding night. But mother told me it is possible after one night.”

“Sansa, I guess it is possible. If you are, when we get to Kings Landing I can have some moon tea sent up to you.”

Jumping off of his chest, Sansa gasped at the mere thought of what he said. “Moon tea? You would have me drink that stuff?”

Gaping, Sandor continued to look at Sansa, frozen in fear at what she might say next.

“My love, what is the real problem? I know we never talked about children, but I will find out if I am having your child in a week or so.”

Staring at the top of the tent, Sandor said “So you would like to have my child?”

“Sandor, of course I would. Why would I not?” It was her turn to look stunned. 

“I just never expected to be a father. I should have figured that you would have wanted to be a mother, but I never realized-“

“Oh my love, of course I want to be a mother. But I want to be the mother of your children.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Sansa! Sansa! I have been looking for you all morning!”

“Myrcella!”

Myrcella looked the very image of a beautiful princess, one from the songs Sansa used to read. 

“Sansa, could we speak in private?”

“Your grace, we are on the road surrounded by people. I do not think we can talk in private.”

Blushing, Myrcella began to fumble with her hands. 

“Myrcella, I did not mean to make you nervous. My Sandor has made me forget how to not speak my thoughts.”

“Sansa, before you left was there any chance that Robb spoke about me?”

Laughing to herself, Sansa could not wait to send her first letter to Robb telling him that Myrcella is attached to him.

“Sansa? Is something wrong?”

“No! It is just, do you fancy Robb?”

“No…I mean…yes.” Bowing her head in shame, Myrcella turned as red as a tomato. 

“Myrcella, I am pleased then to tell you that Robb is half in love with you already.”

Jerking her head up, Myrcella gasped and gave Sansa a large embrace.

“Oh Sansa, I am so happy! Your brother is so handsome and kind! Maybe we could be sisters! Oh, I must talk to father!”

Sansa giggled to herself and began walking back towards Sandor who was brushing his horse.

“Now why is my little bird laughing so prettily?”

“Well I just found out that Myrcella returns Robb’s affections!”

Sandor paused his movements and shook his head.

“What? Is something wrong?”

Sandor turned his head to her question. 

“Sansa, do not get the princess’ hopes up, not until we get back from Kings Landing.”

“Sandor?”

“Just let us get through my meeting with the King.”

\------------------------------------------------------

King Robert was glad to finally get away from all of the chaos. 

“Hound, I request a word with you.”

“Yes, your grace.”

Walking into the wheelhouse, Sandor sat next to the King in the offered seat.

“Hound, you are aware of what is required of you when we reach Kings Landing tomorrow?”

“Yes, your grace. I do need to request something of you.”

“Of course.” Giving Sandor a nod to continue, Sandor said “I request that my wife be with me when I testify.”

“Clegane, you cannot have your lady wife next to you during” lowing his voice, the king continued “-during the Queens trial. It is unseemly.”

“I realize that, but I am afraid that someone could harm her if I am not by her side. She is safer near me.”

Grabbing another wine skin, the king looked sternly at Sandor. “Then Lady Clegane may sit next to me during your testimony. That will be the safest place in the court. Now, is   
there any other request that you might ask?”

“Yes, your grace. My lady wife has a request.”

“Is she making demands already?”

“You could say so.” Laughing with the King, Sandor continued with what Sansa asked him to “This is a request that has been relayed to Sansa by her eldest brother.”

“Ah the young wolf. What is it?”

“Robb would like your permission in writing your daughter, Myrcella, when we reach Kings Landing.”

“Myrcella has told me of her affections for Robb. Sandor, I will have you know that following this week that Myrcella shall be my heir to the kingdom. You know the reason of the trial, Cersei has given me no heirs. But I would like to spare my little girl. I know I have not been the best father but I cannot bear the idea of having Myrcella suffer. I know she is not my own, but I will acknowledge her as mine.”

“My king, why are you doing this? You have a number of male bastards that you could legitimize.”

“I know that, but look at Myrcella. She is too lovely to be put with the Lannisters. I have played cyvasse with her and she has a bright mind on her.”

“May I be frank with you, your grace?”

“Of course, you have earned that right by now.” 

Sandor leaned back and observed his king. He has never seen him so vulnerable, even when they were in battle. 

“Your grace, I have never seen you show any affection towards your children- pardon- Cersei’s children. Why now?”

“Clegane, I have had time to think about things. Joffrey is too cruel to rule the kingdom. I know he has killed many of Tommen’s cats. Tommen is too soft and could actually blossom under Lannister rule. But Myrcella, after seeing how Ned is with his daughter, especially Arya, I have realized that I wish I had a loving relationship towards her. I do love my- I mean Cersei’s- children. But I keep remembering the time when I came back from touring the realm with Cersei and we left the children for nearly half a season. As soon as I entered the solar with Cersei, Joffrey looked up at me and walked away. Tommen was playing with his kittens. But Myrcella, she ran past her mother and jumped into my arms and said how much she missed me.” Robert looked to the ground, remembering when Myrcella was a little girl. 

“My king, I cannot know what that feeling is like, but I can imagine. Why don’t you tell Myrcella that story when you tell her that she is the new heir?”

Wiping away a tear, King Robert responded “Yes, you are probably right. But I will not hold you here any longer. And please, tell your wife that I have thought about it and I will allow Robb to write to Myrcella.”

Bowing, Sandor thanked the king and then left the wheelhouse.


	21. Kings Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so unbelievably sorry. This has been a rough semester in college and I could not find time to write. So here is a short chapter just to get my flow started again.

“Sansa, before we reach Kings Landing I need to warn you about this place.”

“Why do you need to warn? I can’t wait to see the fashions and go to the feasts!”

“That is what I need to warn you about. You see, when we get to there we will immediately go to our rooms. You will not be able to explore unless I am with you. I do not care if one of your Northern guards is there, I will be the only person to take you anywhere. I do not trust anyone.”

“Sandor, you are scaring me.” Sansa turned around in her seat in front of Sandor on Stranger.

“No matter what I say, things are much worse. Remember that. We are not here for travel. We are here to represent the North and to aid the King.”

“Will you ever tell me what is going on?”

“In time, my little wife.”

\----------------------

“Ned, we have received a raven from kings landing. It is from Sansa. She has stated that they have arrived safely but she is unsure of the reason for their being there. Did you not tell her?”

“Sandor told me not to, said our Sansa was the worst liar in the entire North. I believe our good-son will tell her when he thinks it is important.”

Catelyn Stark sat on her husband’s lap while he began to open more letters. 

“We have also received another raven.”

Catelyn immediately turned to her husband “Ned, is it from the king?”

“Yes, the King has agreed to the betrothal of Robb and Myrcella.”

“But I thought he was going to be without heirs?”

“Evidently he found it in his heart to have Myrcella be his heir. I guess as he has aged he has realized that he has cared for that girl. But I still don’t know why he doesn’t just pick one of his bastards, this way the kingdom will be run by a direct heir of the Baratheon name.”

“Ned, I think the alcohol has gotten to your old friend!” With a laugh, Catelyn and Ned fell into silence. 

“So our Robb will be King?”

Pressing his face into his wife’s neck, inhaling her smell, he sighed “I suppose he is, but I do not want to tell him just yet. I want them to exchange letters first and let them get to know one another. If one of them, or both, does not favor the other then I will write to Robert.”

“My love, you have become rather lenient in deciding our children’s matches. Next you will say that Arya will marry that Gendry boy!” Catelyn pulled her husband’s head from her neck and looked at him. “Ned, you cannot be serious!”

“Cat, we have one child becoming king and he has feelings for his betrothed! I have decided that all of our children marry someone they can be happy with. Sansa was arranged but look how soon she fell for Sandor.”

“Sometimes you test my patience. But it is your decision and I will respect it. But Gendry? Truly?”

“Arya has stated that she likes him. He will remain employed in Winterfell, and in a year or two if she still has feelings for him then they will marry. I do not think any man will tolerate their wife in trousers and a sword at her hip, besides Gendry.”

“Oh why is she like this?”

“Because our sons got their dirty hands on her before you could. Sansa was practically sewn onto you once she was born. Arya spent a lot of time with me and her brothers.”

“No wonder she is so wild.”

\----------------------------

Sansa sat crying in the chamber her and Sandor were given.

“Little bird, a maid told me you were upset. Are you ill?”

“Oh Sandor!” Sansa rushed into his arms before collapsing onto the ground with him.

Once she wiped her nose, she said “Sandor, I know you should not hear these things, but I thought you ought to know. I got my moon blood. I have failed you.”

“Sansa, what do you mean ‘failed me’?”

“I have not given you an heir.”

“Look at me Sansa – no, do not turn your head away from me.” Grabbing her chin to have her look into his eyes. “Sansa, I can never be mad at you for this. This is not in your   
control. Your gods will bless us when they feel we are ready.”

“You mean it? Don’t you want children?”

“To be completely honest, I never imagined having children. Honestly, I consider this a blessing. This means I get you to myself for a while more.” With a kiss to her head, Sandor had to leave to talk to the king.


	22. Sansa and Lemon Cakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry; it has been months since I have updated.

“My lady, your lord husband sent me to get you ready. The King has called a meeting among the council.”

“A meeting? Why do I need to go? Should it not be just my lord husband?”

“I am sorry my lady, your husband did not tell me any more that what I just told you.” The maid went immediately to Sansa’s closet to pick out her finest gown.

“Why do I need to wear this gown? It is so hot here, can I not wear my yellow silk gown?”

“No my lady, rumor has been going around the castle that this will be an important day. Your husband instructed me to pick out your white gown with yellow roses.” Blushing the maid diverted her eyes from Sansa to say “Ser Clegane said that this is his favorite gown to see you in. He also said it was his favorite to take off you.”

“He did not say that!” Sansa covered her face in embarrassment.

Getting Sansa’s hair together the maid continued “But he did! That was when he instructed me to not help you get prepared for bed, he said he could take care of it!”

“I can not believe my husband said that. I have the thought to refuse him tonight.”

“The Hound lets you refuse him?”

“Of course! I probably won’t...” Sansa erupted in giggles along with her maid. 

“I am so sorry, but I did not catch your name. Will you be my maid for the rest of the visit?”

“My name is Shae, and if you would like I will tell everyone that I am your maid for the rest of your trip."

\-------------------------------

After having her hair put into the new fashion in Kings Landing, she was ready to go. Walking to the council meeting, Sansa was enjoying her time with her new friend. 

“Sansa, we are meeting in this room.”

“Sandor! Why in gods name am I to be in this meeting?” 

Taking her around her waist to direct her into the room, Sandor leaned into her and said “You will find out soon.” Bringing her in to nuzzle his head into her neck, he continued “Gods this dress...” 

“Sandor! Not here! And also, how dare you speak so frank to the maids! I nearly went in flames I was so embarrassed.”

Sandor laughed as he lead her to her chair. 

“Everyone, let me present the Lord and Lady Clegane into this council as they are representing the North in place of Lady Clegane’s father Ned Stark.” 

“Your grace, may I ask a quick question, but why is Lady Clegane here?” King Robert glared at Littlefinger. 

“Littlefinger, she is the Stark here. Ned requested that Lady Sansa be present during the meetings. To continue, once this meeting is completed the queen will be arrested and locked in her chambers until her trial tomorrow. I trust that none of you all will mention this to Cersei. If any of you all even say a word about this meeting, I will have you killed.”

“Why is our queen being held in her chambers?” 

“Varys, you should know. Or are your spies truly that terrible?”

“My king, I have only heard whispers, no more.”

The room was in an uproar all trying to ask the king questions.

King Robert once again raised his voice to quiet the room, “Cersei has been arrested for not giving me any true heirs. Yes, you all have the right to gasp, I did. If I could, I will kill her. However, we need to have a trial. Let her face her shame to the public. My children are not mine, they are born out of incest with her twin Jaime.”

“My king” Sansa rose her voice up, nearly regretting it by the force Sandor grasped her leg. “My King, what will become of her children? What about Myrcella? Robb was quite fond of her...”

Laughing Robert turned to Sansa and said “My dear, this is why Ned asked you here. He just knew you would ask questions about the children rather than the kingdom.” Turning to the room “...very well, you all must know my plan. Myrcella shall be my heir. She knows how to run a kingdom, Cersei made sure of that. She also has studied plenty to know how to run a keep. Joffrey will take the black. I do not trust him as it is, so the farther away from me would be a blessing. Tommen, well he is such a sweet boy I could not see him going to the wall. I will let him stay in the keep, not as an heir but he has spoken about studying under the Maester. Now enough about the children, let me tell you about the trial.”

\-----------------------------

Back in their chambers, Sansa exclaimed once the door was bared “Sandor, I can not believe that the queen shall be arrested!”

“I think most people in that room knew, I knew-”

“What? You knew?”

“Your father told me before we left that the king found out. It was the worst kept secret in the keep what Cersei was doing.”

“But Sandor, why didn’t you tell me?” Going to undo Sansa’s dress, Sandor said “You are the worst liar in the North, we didn’t trust you to be honest.” 

Turning around, Sansa slapped Sandor in the chest. “Sandor, how dare you!”

“Little bird, it is true. Now stop slapping me and help me with your dress. I have a need for you woman.” Blushing for the hundredth time today, she helped him with her laces. 

“Sandor, could we take it slow? I just got done with my moonblood. And I still feel sore.”

“Sansa, we can always go as slow or fast as you want.”

“Well, next time I would enjoy it fast.”

“Little bird, we won’t have time the next few days. The castle will be on edge.”

Winking at Sandor, Sansa walked towards her vanity to take out her pins in her hair and said “Who said anything about the next few days, I was thinking more about tonight. It has been so long, my love I could never get tired of you tonight.”

Sandor let out a growl and grabbed Sansa and threw her on the bed. 

“Sandor! I landed on my book, let me move things off the bed first!” Giggling while she saw her husband race to take off his clothes. 

“Sansa, I need you, please.”

Slowly spreading her legs, she knew Sandor could not wait to pleasure her first. With a grunt, she felt him slide into her. 

“yessss” moaned Sandor. He blew out air, trying to calm his heart. 

“Sandor, I know I asked for slow, but if you don’t move anytime soon I will scream.”

Sandor moved his hips, just so his cock is barely in her, and said “Maybe I want you to scream, Little Bird.” 

Thrusting back into her, she let out a loud moan. Sansa forgot how good Sandor felt.


	23. The Trial

“Cersei, do you have any last words for yourself before your trial begins?”

She spat in the direction of the King and said “You dare call yourself king? My son is the true King! My family was meant to rule once you died, how dare you arrest me and put me on trial?”

“As of this morning, you are no longer Queen. You have no claim to the throne any more than a whore in Flea Bottom! You shame me and your children. Clegane, please let the public in!” King Robert once more returned to his throne, enjoying the sight of Cersei chained and forced to kneel in front of him.

“Welcome all to this grand event” sneared the King “for you all are bearing witness to the ruins of the former queen”

The people in the room gasped, some Lannister men pulled out their swords ready to defend Cersei.

“Yes, you all heard me right. The former Queen. We are here to conduct a trial for the whore of a woman, Cersei. This woman was my wife yet never beared me any children! Oh ho, she did bear children but they are not mine!” An uproar went about the room. There was movement to arrest Joffrey and Myrcella before the King waved them off.

“Joffrey, as this trial does not pertain to you, you shall be sent to the North to take the Black. Lord Stark has made arrangements for passage to the wall. Myrcella, you can either choose to stay here in Kings Landing, or, become a ward to the Starks.”

“How dare you have me take the black! I am your son!” Screamed Joffrey

“You are not, rather you are the son of your Uncle.”

“Then why don’t you send Myrcella out? I have been raised to be the next king!”

“Joffrey, you will do as I say. I am not negotiating with you. You either take the black or we take you head. How do you feel about that?” King Robert moved to Myrcella, carefully reaching for her hands.

“Myrcella, you shall be my heir. I have found a bastard son, but I believe he is not ready to rule. He might be able to become a Lord in the North, but the Starks and I are still figuring this out. You shall take over, but choose if you would like to stay here or in the North and you will be able to take Tommen with you.

“Yes, my king. I will decide and tell you as soon as I am able.” Myrcella, with the kings permission, left the room to go find her sweet brother.

“Your grace, will we go about this trial?” voiced Petyr Baelish

“Ah, yes! Well I was presented with evidence through the guards and I declare this is enough to carry out judgement. I wanted to kill her” Turning to Cersei he continued “I still want to see you dead. However, my dear friend Lord Stark, who you will have to thank in the future, suggested we cast you in exile to become a silent sister. If all are in agreement, then we shall send her away at once.”

 

\---------------------------

 

“Sansa, may I speak with you?”

“Of course, Myrcella! I heard what the King said, you are to be the next Queen! How exciting!”

“That’s what I wanted to speak to you about.”

Sansa lead Myrcella to the chairs in her solar and offered her some lemon cakes.

“Oh I do love these!” laughed Myrcella

“Myrcella, what worries you?”

“If I were to become the heir, would your brother only want to be with me because of my standing?”

“Oh my dear, he wouldn’t. I know Robb, he truly cares about you. He asked me to tell him of anytime I spoke to you, especially if you spoke of him.”

“Does he like me? As in, would he love me?” Myrcella sniffed, embarrassed she was starting to cry in front of Sansa.

“I believe he would, if he isn’t already in love with you. Now, if you want to see if you two are a good match, you should go and be the ward to my parents. My parents are lovely and my siblings would enjoy Tommen. This way, you can witness a loving marriage and what life could be!”

“I did see your parents the last time I was in the North, I was in awe. Is their love what you and Ser Clegane have?”

Blushing Sansa said “Their love is more mature, having been together for so long and having so many children. Sandor and I are still new to this, still figuring out what makes us angry at each other or what makes us love each other more. But I believe with all of my heart that we will be just like them in our future, if the gods let us live that long that is.”

“Oh thank you for your advice. I think I will go to the North, I’ll ask fath- I mean the King if I may travel to the North with you and Sandor.”

“I am here anytime, Myrcella. And one day I hope to be your sister too!”

 

\----------------------------------

Arya was running around Winterfell, trying to spy on Gendry without her family noticing.

She didn’t know if this is what Sansa felt for Sandor, but she is nearly positive she is in love with Gendry. No matter how much the thought of being in love made her want to barf, but she was excited also. Hearing a crunch of leaves behind her, she wiped her head around to see her father looking at her with a look that only could be described as irritated.

“Arya, you were supposed to be in your music lessons a while ago. Your mother sent me because apparently I am the only one who can find you.”

“Father, I was just taking a stroll.”

“A stroll? One that happens to stop to hid behind a tree to sneak glances at this Gendry boy?” with a blush, Arya quickly tried to walk away towards the keep.

“Arya, I did not mean to embarrass you. I remember being young once too.”

“Have you and mother decided on who I shall marry?”

Amused, Ned asked “And why should you be worrying about that?”

“Because I think I should marry Gendry. And before you say anything, hear me out. Sansa has already married a Lord, even is Sandor doesn’t want to be one. Robb, if he has his way, will marry Myrcella the princess. What more advantages do we need!”

Leading Arya back into the keep, Ned honestly couldn’t argue with her right now.

“I will tell you who you will marry in time. I need to let things work out. But I promise, I will think over your proposal.”


End file.
